The other adoptions of Harry Potter
by crazyidiot78
Summary: Here by popular demand (and being bored on a plane) here are the other adoptions of Harry Potter.
1. Mama Petra 1

**Author's Note-** I've had several requests to do an adoptions of Harry Potter series with other media franchises. Now given my love of anime expect many of them to be anime related. Also this won't be updated too often, or at least that's the plan right now.

 **Gunslinger Girl** \- **Mamma Petruska**

"Go enjoy yourself he says, go be a kids he says, argh what a pain in the ass doesn't he realize its freezing out here," Petra groaned as wandered around in the darkness, while her handler got into who knows what. _That dam pervert._ So here she was on Halloween wandering around freezing her but off with more than a few people looking at her like she was crazy. What it's like they've never seen a trendy Russian Italian girl before. The faint sound of a baby crying slowly drew her attention to a lone house on the otherwise non-descript street. "Oh come on what kind of an idiot leaves a kid on a door step in the middle of the cold dark night," Petra groaned. She might be a combat cyborg assassin for the Italian government, but that didn't mean she still wasn't a girl and on top of that a human. _Well it's not like I can just leave the kid here he might freeze to death or something. It's not like he is a Padania or anything._

"There, there, now stop crying little guy," Petra said picking him up from the basket, the hand written letter falling into the bushes.

Little Harry didn't understand what was happening, one minute he was with Mommy, then there was the scary man and a green flash. The next thing he knew he was cold, and Mommy and Daddy were missing. But it was better now, Mommy was back, but she didn't look exactly like Mommy. Now magic, chi, life force, the soul, or whatever you wanted to call it, was controlled by the users force of will, mental state, and feelings. Little Harry of course didn't know any of that, but he did know Mommy was hurt and he needed to make her better. Thus his first of many bouts of accidental magic flared to life physically changing the girl holding him.

"See all better now," Petra coed wrapping him tightly in his blanket as she made her way back to her current lodgings. The fact that she seemed to be slowly aging every step going completely unnoticed.

"Who the hell are you," Sandro said as Petra opened the door.

"Sandro what the hell," Petra shot back a gun barrel aimed directly at her face.

"I'm asking again, who the hell are you, and how did you find this place" Sandro said releasing the safety.

"You did, now could you get the gun out of my face," Petra replied.

"You know if you were going to impersonate Petra you need to do a better job," Sandro replied.

"Argh… I am Petruska you stupid perverted Italian man whore with a fetish for red heads and fostering illegitimate children," Petra growled. "Now will you get the gun out of my face before you scare the kid," Petra shot back.

"Wrong answer," Sandro said as he fired. A single gunshot rang out as Sandro found himself tasting the carpet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, jackass. Did you have too much to drink with Bernardo again? Argh why do I let you hang out with him," Petra growled as little Harry cheered.

"Um, no…" Sandro replied.

"Hey Petra when did you get an upgrade," Beatrice said calmly entering the room munching on a rather large cookie.

"What upgrade," Petra replied.

"Um, Beatrice that's not Petra," Bernardo and Sandro said in unison.

"What, but it smells just like her, and she is beating the snot out of Sandro like she normally does," Beatrice replied. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh some jackass left him out in the cold on a random doorstep. I mean seriously what kind of a jackass does that?" Petra said looking down at the child nestled between her breasts. _Wait since when are my breasts this big….._ Using one hand Petra slowly examined her new and improved body. "Um this isn't some kind of new side unknown side effect of being a cyborg is it," Petra said softly.

"No," Sandro and Bernardo said in unison.

"Nuts," Beatrice muttered.

"Mama," baby Harry said looking up at Petra.

"Mama…," Petra said softly before falling down in a dead faint, Harry happily bouncing on her chest on the landing.

"Dang it," Beatrice cursed causing both Sandro and Bernardo to stare at her. "What I had money on Triela being the first one to end up with a kid. Now I owe Henrietta a box of some fancy fuu fuu craptactular chocolate."

"Well it's not," Bernardo began.

"Don't, there is no way in hell this isn't the strangest thing you have ever seen," Sandro shot back.

 **Section Break**

"Ugh, what hit me," Petra groaned the morning sun rousing her from her slumber.

"If you figure it out can you give me some, because I don't think Harry is doing it," Beatrice said laying on the other bed bouncing Harry off her still under developed chest.

"Um, Beatrice," Petra asked.

"Yes," Beatrice replied.

"Did you slip anything into the food again," Petra asked.

"No why," Beatrice replied.

"Because I seem to now be about ten years older, and there is a child in the room who is currently looking at me and saying mama. This means I am dreaming or you put who knows what in the food again," Petra explained.

"Nope it's all real, and it seems he wants to meet his mommy," Beatrice said plopping Harry on her lap.

"Beatrice what the hell is going on," Petra asked.

"The hell if I know," Beatrice replied. "And I think Harry is hungry." Beatrice added as the aforementioned child began trying to work around the tank top Petra was wearing grabbing at her breast.

"Beatrice what the hell is going on," Petra asked.

"It's called breast feeding, sheesh I thought all mothers knew that," Beatrice said leaving the room.

 **Section Break**

"I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes," Jean Croce said over the video call Sandro and Bernardo were currently engaged in.

"They're not joking this time," Beatrice said.

"Well then explain to me why they are saying Petra has suddenly aged ten years, and now has a kid," Jean said.

"Ok," Beatrice replied.

"Sandro, Petra says she needs your help. I think she is having trouble with her bra or something," Beatrice said pulling Sandro towards the door.

"Ok," Sandro grinned. "I probably should see how she has changed," Sandro muttered opening the door.

"Didn't I tell you to knock, you jackass," Petra roared as a shoe slammed into Sandro's head falling backward. "Seriously, you never learn you pervert," Petra hissed carefully holding Harry close to her chest happily suckling.

"Ok…." A stunned Jean said as the door slammed shut.

"So yeah, it's all true and I didn't have anything to do with it Mr. Croce," Beatrice said. "Oh and don't ask me why Petra hasn't had to use the bathroom or anything," Beatrice said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Don't start Bernardo," Sandro groaned picking himself up off the floor.

"Sorry, but we don't have any candy," Beatrice said to the cloaked figures before slamming the door in their face. "Man I didn't know adults went trick or treating in the UK," Beatrice commented as the door exploded.

"Trick it is I guess," Beatrice grinned as a sickly green bolt of light slammed into her chest throwing her across the room.

"Friends of yours," Bernardo called out returning fire.

"Why the hell are they my friends," Sandro said as four of the men dropped dead before a shimmering wall of light began deflecting their bullets.

"Because you piss more people off than me," Bernardo replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to know," Sandro shot back. "And what's up with the freaky light show."

"Because your girl went from jailbait to legal overnight and now has a kid," Bernardo said diving for color as the freaky light show headed in their direction. "Sometime today Beatrice."

"Ouchie, that hurts more than pissing off Triela and Claes on that day of the month," Beatrice groaned.

"Impossible," several of the cloaked men gasped as Beatrice slowly stood up. Now normally the sickly green killing curse should kill any living breathing human being, weird magical events aside. Now the spell was designed millennia ago to kill humans, and sadly the wizards never updated their spells to work on a truly modern opponent. Whether the wizards knew it or now Beatrice was a cyborg, and removed enough from humanity that the one shot kill spell would no longer work. The same however could not be said of human weapons which now had the power to break through wizard shields as the shimmering dome of light began to falter.

"Say hello to my little friend," Beatrice said pulling a pump action grenade launcher from her back.

"Oh hell, Bernardo what the fuck did you do," Sandro cried out diving behind the sofa.

"What it's a just a little toy to make her smile once and a while," Bernardo replied.

"An M79 is not a toy," Sandro exclaimed as a deafening roar filled the room as the shell detonated against the wall of light. A storm of metal shrapnel tore through the soft and squishy wizards creating a rather interesting scene that could have been a macabre Andy Worhol or Jackson Polok painting.

"Anything left," Benardo called out his ears still ringing.

"Define left," Beatrice replied.

"Anything living," Bernardo replied. "What your girl was into questionable fashion and exploring her feminine side and mine likes to blow stuff up."

"Got a live one," Beatrice said hauling a man off the ground. "Guess he got lucky with the shrapnel." Beatrice added as a large wolf like creature plowed through the gaping hole in the house aiming for Petra's room.

"What the hell is going on," Petra asked trying to comfort a crying Harry.

"Die," the wolf like creature roared, before Petra drilled him through the floor into the basement with an extremely powerful axe kick.

"Bad dog," Petra hissed glaring at the wolf man now lying in the basement. "What that's what Rico said to when animals misbehave," Petra said with a shrug with Harry clapping in delight. "Now would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

 _Well her strength certainly wasn't affected by whatever is going on._

 _Oh hell I think she might be stronger than Henrietta now._

 _Crap I better be more careful from now on or she might really take my head off._

"Impossible, you're supposed to be dead," the man said in shock.

"Yeah well let's just say cancer isn't the death sentence everyone thinks it is," Petra scoffed.

"Cancer….. The Dark Lord killed you," the man said.

"Well if she is supposed to be dead do you mind telling us who she is," Sandro asked.

"She's Lilly Potter, and the mother of hell spawn that hurt the dark lord," the man replied.

"I am not Lilly Potter and Harry is not hell spawn," Petra added. "Now why the hell were you trying to kill us?"

"The Dark Lord will destroy you," the man said as his faculties slowly returned.

"Harry meet your Uncle Sandro," Petra said handing him over to the confused Italian.

 _It has a name now._ "His name is Harry," Sandro gaped.

"Yup, it was sewn into one of the blankets, and the tag on his shirt," Beatrice said. "So are we doing good girl, bad girl, scary girl, frightened girl…?"

"I was going with hit him till he talks," Petra said slamming him into the wall, leaving a body sized indentation.

"So the Rico method then," Beatrice sighed.

"Now are you going to talk," Petra growled.

"Rot in hell you mudblood bitch," the man hissed.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Beatrice asked. "Because she is kinda bitch a couple days out of the month, and what the hell is a mudblood?"

"Beatrice," Petra groaned before slamming her fist into his face, the man's head tilting to a severe angle.

"I think you hit him a little too hard," Beatrice said trying to push the head back on straight.

"You'd better be careful Harry your mother is turning into quite the violent woman," Sandro said as Harry giggled in delight.

"Freeze," a woman's voice said as a new group of robe wearing individuals entered the remains of the house.

"For the record, they were all bad guys," Bernardo remarked eying their sticks.

"Lilly what the hell happened," a woman exclaimed.

"Yeah you are supposed to be dead," another person added.

"Argh, I'm tired, hungry, and far too annoyed to deal with this shit," Petra growled. "Come on Harry lets go find some breakfast." Petra said taking Harry back from Sandro.

"Oooohhhh I vote for donuts," Beatrice said skipping out after Petra.

"Now would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on," the woman growled.

"Well my niece Beatrice wasn't very diplomatic with these trick or treaters, but then again we didn't expect full grown adult males to go trick or treating on the morning after Halloween. They didn't exactly take having the door slammed in their face, but seriously blowing the door off was a little overkill," Bernardo explained with a slack jawed Sandro looking on in shock.

"And all of this," the woman said pointing to the dead bodies.

"Well you see our last posting wasn't exactly the Garden of Eden, and you would make an excellent Eve by the way, we kind of just reacted on instinct," Bernardo said as the lead investigator sported a furious blush. "Now that," Bernardo said pointing to the massive hole in the floor. "Was his wife's fault, but there were extenuating circumstances."

"Such as," the woman asked.

"Well this freak in a wolf man costume tried to kill her and their son, so she kicked him." Bernardo explained.

"Hey boss these guys are all death eaters and this one is Barty Crouch's kid…. Holy crap this is Fenir Greyback….. Well what's left of him anyway?" Her underlings called out.

"So I guess we did you a favor," Bernardo said.

"Yes, Greyback is, no was a notorious serial killer, and the others were all wanted for various high level offenses," the woman said.

"So what do you say we get some breakfast, and let our lackeys deal with the cleanup,…. Miss," Bernardo said.

"Bones, Amelia Bones, and breakfast would be lovely," Amelia said as Bernardo led lovely dirty blond out of the carnage leaving a scowling Sandro behind.


	2. Mama Petra 2

**Author's Note-** This is one of several things I wrote over my Christmas vacation that I will be getting out over the next week or so. I know this is just a continuation of the first one, but I do have a new one in the works as well.

 **Mama Petra 2**

"So let me get this straight, you are an Italian furniture salesmen out looking for antique British furniture that you can sell back in Italy," Amelia said.

"Yup, but we haven't had much luck yet," Bernardo replied.

"Well a London suburb is not the best place to go looking for antiques," Amelia replied.

"Yeah, well you can blame that on my boss. The man is a total stick in the mud who wouldn't know how to have a good time, even if it bit him in the ass," Bernardo chuckled.

"I know the feeling," Amelia sighed thinking of her own superiors.

"Anyway, that's enough talk about work. So what does a lovely lady like yourself do for fun around here?" Bernardo said.

"Sadly not much, work has been rather busy as of late," Amelia said releasing a tired sigh.

"Such a beautiful flower shouldn't be stuck doing work all day or she will wilt before her time and that is something I simply cannot allow," Bernardo said taking Amelia's hands in his own.

"Surely there are more appealing flowers," a red faced Amelia stammered.

"In a world of lilies, roses, and tulips, I prefer the more exotic orchids, and you my dear are an orchid," Bernardo said.

"Would you care to show this orchid a good time before she wilts," Amelia asked fighting back a blush.

"Certainly," Bernardo said. "And I think the best way to start is to get this flower a new vase to truly highlight her inner beauty."

"But, I'm..." Amelia protested as Bernardo placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't, every woman including you is special and beautiful, in her own unique way. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool, and should be smacked upside the head," Bernardo explained.

"Wow," Amelia whispered as she examined herself in the mirror. Wizarding fashion was stuck in the Victorian era, and had nothing on the muggle world, not to mention they used spells for just about everything, and I mean everything. While the spells did work, they weren't exactly know for comfort, so Amelia was positively giddy with joy as she examined herself in the dressing room's full length mirror in nothing but her new underwear. "So this is what having a figure means." Amelia mused as she pulled the dark hosiery up her legs, enraptured by the sheer feel. While she was amazed by the new modern fashions in the windows the girl was still pure blood witch and added a calf length purple skirt hiding her legs. Legs that Bernardo would have been lusting over if he could see them. Not that it would stop him, as the skirt had a tendency to float upwards if she spun or moved to fast. "I hope he looks," Amelia giggled unable to help himself.

"Look at what," Bernardo called from outside.

"Nothing," a red faced Amelia squeaked pulling on a long sleeved white turtle neck.

"Don't worry a goddess such as your self will look wonderful in anything," Bernardo said. Hehehehe, I still got it, and there is no Beatrice around to stop me... "Oh wow," Bernardo gasped as Amelia stepped out of the dressing room.

"Is there something wrong, is my hair messed up," a blushing Amelia muttered trying to fix her short blond hair to ruffle it further giving it a tussled flirty look.

"I think I died and went to heaven," Bernardo said softly continuing to stare.

"Why," Amelia asked.

"Because I am looking at the goddess of beauty herself," Bernardo said.

"I'm no goddess," Amelia said.

"Yes you are, and it is my duty to show you a good time," Bernardo said pulling Amelia along.

"Lead on then lowly plebeian," Amelia giggled as they left.

 **Section break**

"Is something wrong Beatrice," Petra asked taking a sip of coffee, as Harry happily sucked on a bottle.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force, as if Bernardo is having luck with a woman and I'm not there to protect him," Beatrice said.

"Can it with the Star Wars, Beatrice," Petra groaned.

"They are epic movies that your fashion addled brain can simply not understand, and it's that or the stinky animals following us," Beatrice explained.

"What stinking animals," Petra asked.

"Well there is a rat that has spent too much time in the sewers hiding in the wall, and a rather wet dog, waiting just outside the cafe," Beatrice explained. "Normally it wouldn't be more than a sanitation hazard, but the little guy has been following us for a while."

"Great," Petra sighed. "More crazy friends of Bernardo's."

"Why are the Benardos friends," Beatrice grumbled.

"Because Sandro ...," Petra trailed off.

"Yup, our handlers are idiots," Beatrice beamed.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Petra added. "So what do you say we do a little pest control?"

"Hehehe, boom," Beatrice giggled reaching into her bag.

"No explosions," Petra hissed grabbing her hand.

"Well then how else am I supposed to get him," Beatrice grumbled.

"Think you can do Henrietta's trip and crash through a wall shtick," Petra asked.

"Yes, but you do realize that she had help on that one," Beatrice said.

"You mean she..." Petra said.

"Nope, I helped..." Beatrice beamed.

"Well that explains a lot," Petra said with a roll of her eyes. "So Harry how about we get you a pet dog."

"Look out," Beatrice exclaimed as she tripped over a random bag on the floor before slamming into the wall of the cafe. Now it would have held if Beatrice was a normal girl, and not a walking talking tank that lunged into the wall with all the force available to her cyborg body. Her hand plowed through the drywall wrapping around the surprised rat.

"Miss are you alright," multiple voices called out as Beatrice extricated herself from dusty mess of what used to be a wall.

"I'm fine," Beatrice exclaimed leaping up out of the mess.

"Don't you I'm fine me little missy, you are in big trouble right after we get back from the hospital," Petra said snagging her little sister by the ear, sounding surprisingly motherly.

"Awe mom it was an accident," Beatrice wined.

"Don't you mom me, just look at the mess you caused," Petra said sternly the perfect visage of an upset mother coming surprisingly easy to the Cameron of the agency. "Now apologize."

"Yes mom," Beatrice huffed. "I'm really sorry for wrecking your wall mister," a Beatrice said staring down at the floor.

"It's quite all right little lady, it was about time I remodeled this place anyway. I'm just glad you're ok." The owner said.

"For your trouble sir," Petra said handing him a thick stack of euros. "And it's off to the hospital for you missy," Petra added dragging Beatrice out of the cafe. The fact that the stray dog outside was ripped off its feet into the young girls arms going sight unseen.

"Ok, Fido there is no way you are a regular dog, not after all the freaky shit I've had to deal with in the last 24 hours, so start talking." Petra said as Beatrice kept the stunned black dog in a rather tight grip.

"It's not the..." Beatrice remarked as the dog slowly changed into a human.

"Don't even say that it's not the strangest thing you've ever seen," Petra groaned while face palming.

"But it isn't," Beatrice shot back.

"Lilly what the hell is going on, I saw your dead body," the man exclaimed.

"That's because she is Petra, and I'd advise you not to make her angry, you wouldn't like her when she is angry," Beatrice said all the while retaining a tight grip on the man.

"Why," the man asked.

"Because she put the last human dog thing she encountered through the floor, and made a crater in the concrete foundation," Beatrice explained.

"Duly noted," the man said. "But could someone please tell me what the hell is going on."

"Petra picks up baby on random doorstep, goes from jailbait to hot mom. I get shot by green shit, and turn men who shot green shit into a piece of modern art. She pile drives the wolf man, more people with sticks show up. My daddy is getting lucky, while we get breakfast. Then you and the rat show up," Beatrice explained holding up a rat. "Oh and anyway I can get an upgrade," Beatrice said pointing at Petra. "Not that I want the fan service package or anything, but I'd shoot for not being the youngest anymore." Suck it Henrietta now you'll be baby of the agency and being bigger than Triela would really annoy her.

"Not helping Beatrice," Petra groaned.

"But he asked me to explain everything," Beatrice retorted.

"That makes absolutely no sense," the man said.

"Says the guy who can turn into a dog," Petra said.

"What if he is a dog that turns into a man," Beatrice said.

"Good point," Petra said. "So start talking or I use the Rico method for disciplining naughty animals."

"Lord Voldemort found a hidden safe house and killed my best friend and his wife. When I arrived their son was missing," the man said pointing to Harry.

"Well yeah some jackass left him outside to freeze, do you have any idea how cold it was last night," Petra explained.

"And I'm afraid I'll have to take him back miss," an old man said appearing with a loud crack.

"Dumbledore," the man said.

"Hey Petra I didn't know they were making anymore lord of the rings, or hobbit movies," Beatrice said.

"They aren't," Petra hissed holding Harry close.

"Oh so he escaped from the local mental institution then," Beatrice said grenade launcher in hand. "Hey these freaks have those crazy shields," Beatrice said as Petra shot her a look.

"Miss I really don't think that is necessary," Dumbledore said. "I am just here for Harry."

Rule 40, and 41," Petra said.

"Agreed," Beatrice replied as the old man's hand moved making subtle movements with his wand. The grenade launcher barked slamming a large projectile into Dumbledore chest sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Good call on the beanbag round," Petra said as she really didn't want to wash body parts out of her hair again. "Now are you going to explain why you are after my son, or are you going to be difficult," Petra said calmly as Dumbledore decide discretion was the better part of valor and beat a hasty retreat to heal and regroup.

"Voldemort is a magical darth Vader who wants to take over the world, and kill everyone who doesn't have magic. Yes magic exists, and it's not just sufficiently advanced technology. The magic world keeps itself well hidden, witch burnings and all. A drunk predicted that my friend's son, Harry would have the power to kill Voldemort, so they went into hiding. The rat man, who we that was our friend sold us out, leading Voldemort right to they. They died Harry survived. I don't know what Dumbledore wants with Harry. What are you going to do with the rat, does Petra have a sister, what are rules 40 and 41 and please don't blow me up," Sirius said in rapid succession.

"We did say we would bring something back for everyone, and Rico and Henrietta could use a new pet," Beatrice said staring at the rat. "They are going to love you, and feed you, and take care of you until Pero gets you."

"Pero...," the man said.

"Angelica's dog, although Kujo also fits," Beatrice said.

"The rules are Triela's guide to living and working at the agency Rule 40 is if you think someone is out to get you they are, and rule 41 is family first," Petra explained. "And Harry is now family and the agency girls take family very seriously."

"She does have a sister, but I don't think you're into jailbait. We do have an unattached secretary who is quite attractive especially if you're an ass man. She always makes the resident idiots do stupid things when she bikes to work." Beatrice explained as Petra face palmed again. "However we need something from you first."

"And that is," the man said.

"Explain all of this magical bullshit, because while getting a little older was nice I don't want to wake up an old hag," Petra said.

"Oh, oh, oh, I want to be a magical girl, and blow stuff up with the power of friendship and justice," Beatrice added.

"Well then Sirius black is at your service milady," Sirius said.

"Excellent now let's go round up my idiot," Petra said. "And Beatrice I thought it was love and justice."

"No," Beatrice shot back. "Sailor moon is a horrible show and the Sailor Senshi wouldn't know how to get out of a real fight if their lives depended on it. Now Nanoha and Pretty Cure that is where it is at."

"Should I be concerned," Sirius whispered to Petra.

"Oh don't worry Beatrice is harmless, she just likes to blow things up a little too much. Personally I blame Bernardo," Petra replied.


	3. Mama Kongo

**Mama Kongo**

There was a saying you could take the muggle out of the modern world, but you couldn't take the muggle out of the girl or something like that. Well Lily was, is, and always will be a crazy cosplay otaku fan girl, with a not so secret stash of cosplay outfits, figurines and other anime merchandise. So of course Harry always had a knack for snatching her figurines and playing with them. This time it was a show called Kancolle and the reason the house had an internet connection. Of course baby Harry was too young to understand much of anything besides the bright colors and music. So while Harry was happily playing with his new toy, Voldemort decided to attack his humble abode with the expected consequences.

"Waaahhh," Harry wailed as the scary dark man killed his mother. Now this made something click in the back of his young mind, the girl he was holding always made the dark colors go away so she should do the same thing here. Solution in hand Harry began waving the figurine at the bad man hoping the scary thing would go away.

"Muggle toys will not save you," Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at the child as an explosion of light filled the room. As the light cleared four sisters wearing identical variations of a Miko priestess outfit, blinked as they looked around the room.

"Where are we," the short haired one asked.

"A new abyssal base," the long haired one said holding a finger to her chin.

"Hehehe, aren't you just the cutest little admiral," the girl with buns in her hair giggled picking up a crying baby Harry. "Don't cry admiral, Kongo is going to take good care of you." Kongo said rocking Harry back and forth, like she remembered Houshou doing for a young Kaga and Akagi.

"He is our new admiral," the long haired one said.

"Yes, big sister is correct," Kirishima stated.

"But," the short haired one stammered, as flashes of light slammed against their bodies.

"Impossible," Voldemort hissed as the one shot one kill always works Advara Kreva failed spectacularly. The spell was supposed to destroy the soul of the target, a human target. In this case the girls were far from human, and their souls far more vast and powerful than anything a human could hope to have. The souls of battleships empowered by all of those who served on them, a force the advara kreva could never hope to even scratch. One final lance of green light was deflected by Kongo's hand as an afterthought as she cuddled baby Harry.

"Why do you want to harm this child," Haruna hissed glaring daggers at the cloaked man.

"I am lord Voldemort, and you will bow before me," Voldemort hissed attempting to control their minds.

"No, you tried to harm my admiral," Kongo growled handing the child to Kirishima.

"Sister," Hiei said.

"No," Kongo said.

"Big sister," Haruna pleaded.

"No, this is unforgivable," Kongo growled surround by particles of light that coalesced into massive backpack in the shape of muggle naval equipment.

"Sister, the house…" Kirishima protested.

"No my burning love will not allow it," Kongo said aiming the miniature cannons at the human who would dare to harm her admiral. "Burning Love!" Kongo roared unleashing her full power as the house exploded around them. It was never a good idea to fire guns indoors, doubly so for 14 inch naval cannons. The half of the house opposite the girls simply ceased to exist and a large crater took its place a few scraps of cloth all that was left of one Lord Voldemort.

"Should we be worried," Haruna asked as Harry clapped happily at the sight of the destruction.

"It could have been worse," Kirishima replied.

"Worse," Hiei said.

"Could you imagine Yamato, or Nagato," Haruna said.

"Right..." the three said.

"I heard that," Kongo called out as the house collapsed on top of them.

"James, Lily," a man screamed racing towards the burning remains of the house and the crater they collapsed into.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Kirishima groaned pushing a large oak been off of them.

"He was evil and needed to be punished, my burning love demanded it," Kongo replied. "And you liked it didn't you admiral," Kongo cooed as Harry continued to left off happy giggles at the destruction.

"Death Eaters," the man growled pointing his wand at the girls.

"Death Eaters," Hiei said looking at her sisters. "Is that food?" Hiei asked as her sisters and the man gave her a blank stare. "What…. I'm hungry."

"You know this explains a lot," Kirishima groaned.

"This is why you should never try Auntie Hiei's food, admiral," Kongo cooed.

"Hey," Hiei protested.

"She does have a point sister," Kirishima said.

"My food isn't that bad is it," Hiei replied.

"I think I heard Nagato say she'd rather go through the crossroads test again instead of eating your food," Haruna added.

"Oh," Hiei sighed.

"His name is Harry," the man said pointing a stick at them.

"And you are," Haruna asked summoning her own rigging.

"Sirius Black, his godfather," Sirius said. "And you are."

"I'm the name ship of Kongo class. Born in England, and raised in Japan, Kongo," the bun wearing girl exclaimed pointing to the air with a flourish.

"Second ship of the Kongo class. I won't lose in love or war, Hiei," the short haired girl exclaimed striking a pose.

"I'm the third ship of the Kongo class. Haruna here, I'll give it my best," the long haired girl added jumping next to her sisters.

"Fourth ship of the Kongo class. I am Kirishima, the brains of the fleet," the glasses girl said moving next to the group.

"We four are the Kongo sisters," the group exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kongo said with a flourish of cannon fire sure to wake the neighbors.

Sirius could only stare in disbelieve at their introduction and Harry's happy clapping. "Um… ok….." Sirius stammered. "So if you could just give Harry to me…."

"No," Kongo hissed holding Harry close.

"But….." Sirius protested.

"We would be remiss in our duties if we didn't report this heinous event to the local authorities," Kirishima replied.

"Yeah, trying to kill a child, like that is just wrong," Haruna added.

"Not to mention the funky supper weapons. Human's using abyssal cannons is a major problem," Hiei said. "He might even be some new kind of abyssal that can work on land."

"Agreed," Kongo said. "Do you think Admiral Nelson is still in charge?"

"As far as I know," Kirishima said.

"I hope Elizabeth has more muffins," Haruna added.

"Don't I get a say in this," Sirius demanded.

"No," Kongo said as the group walked off.

 **Section Break**

"Um wasn't the London Bridge destroyed," Hiei asked.

"Yeah, and that giant ferris wheel thingie," Haruna added as they sailed down the Thames into London.

"We didn't end up in another universe again," Kongo asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Kirishima shrugged.

"I really don't want to deal with our doubles again, those fleet of fog copies of us were creepy," Haruna groaned.

"The naval base isn't here," Hiei said pointing out the lack of the main English naval base for British ship girls.

"Then we'll just go to Buckingham palace," Kongo said turning towards shore.

"You do realize that you can't just walk into Buckingham palace," Sirius said following along on his flying motorcycle.

"Oh don't worry about that, we have a standing invitation with Lizzy," Kongo said. "And I bet she is going to love you," Kongo said holding Harry up. "You look just like what a child with the admiral would look like."

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but I think that your sister is crazy," Sirius said.

"Great plan big sister," Hiei and Haruna said.

"Why do I even bother," Sirius groaned.

"We do have an invitation," Kirishima explained holding up a royal invitation.

 **Section Break**

"So these girls and man, somehow have a private invitation to the palace signed by me," Queen Elizabeth said.

"Yes your majesty," the guard replied.

"And yet I have no memory of ever seeing you before," the queen stated.

"Well is it possible that…." Sirius said before Kirishima elbowed him in the ribs.

"How rude," Kirishima hissed. "I'm sorry your majesty it seems our dog isn't house broken just yet."

"Yes, he followed us all night, just like a puppy," Haruna added.

"You see your majesty it seems we have traveled to another universe again," Kirishima said as Kongo continued to feed Harry with a bottle graciously provided by the queen.

"So you said," Queen Elizabeth replied.

"Did this world also fight in a second global war in the 1940's," Kongo asked.

"Yes, the British, French, Americans, and Russians, fought together against the Germans, Italians, and Japanese," the queen replied.

"Oh ok, then this will convince you," Hiei chimed in.

"Wait Hiei…" Haruna said rushing to cover her sister's mouth.

"You used to secretly meet with Phillip whenever his ship was in port, so you could properly christen…" Hiei said before Haruna and Kirishima were able to cut her off.

"How could you possibly know about that," Queen Elizabeth gasped.

"Valiant, and Ramillies are talkative drunks, and can't handle sake very well," Kongo replied not even looking away from Harry.

"You're majesty, Admiral Nelson has arrived, and a Mr. Albus Dumbledore is insistent that he meet with you," an aid replied.

"Send in the Admiral and the old coot," the queen sighed.

"Troublesome paper pusher," Kongo asked.

"No more like a meddlesome old coot, who thinks he knows best for everyone," the queen sighed. "I don't suppose you've had to deal with his type before."

"Oh we've dealt with lots of shitty admirals before," Kongo said softly.

"Tea time surprise, does he need a tea time surprise," Hiei chimed in.

"I think we can save that one for later," Haruna said muffling her sister.

"I will leave him to you then. It's too early in the morning to deal with him," Queen Elizabeth said.

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore," Kongo said facing the old man as he entered.

"Yes, and you are," Dumbledore asked.

"I'm the name ship of Kongo class. Born in England, and raised in Japan, Kongo," the bun wearing girl exclaimed pointing to the air with a flourish.

"Second ship of the Kongo class. I won't lose in love or war, Hiei," the short haired girl exclaimed striking a pose.

"I'm the third ship of the Kongo class. Haruna here, I'll give it my best," the long haired girl added jumping next to her sisters.

"Fourth ship of the Kongo class. I am Kirishima, the brains of the fleet," the glasses girl said moving next to the group.

"We four are the Kongo sisters," the group exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kongo said substituting the traditional cannon fire with a flaring of their ship girl auras.

The raw power surging off the quartet of girls was immense. None of the girls possessed a shred of magic, and yet the energy flowing off of them was more powerful than Hogwarts. "What are you," Dumbledore said drawing the elder wand.

"Ship girls," Haruna chimed.

"Summoned here by my little admiral," Kongo said. "And you are not taking him away from me," Kongo hissed.

"But…." Dumbledore began to say.

"Your objections are overruled, or do you want to end up like that Voldemort guy," Haruna added.

"Voldemort, what happened," Dumbledore

"14in naval artillery shells," Hiei said summoning her gear.

"The best that Britain and Japan has to offer," Kirishima said training her cannons on Dumbledore.

"You can find out if you keep trying to take Harry away from me, and Harry likes explosions," Kongo said. "Don't you harry," Kongo giggled playing with her son.

"I tried to explain things Dumbledore, but they …," Sirius said before Kirishima cut him off again.

"Bad dog, no interrupting people, its rude," Kirishima hissed chastising Sirius.

"It seems you have overstayed your welcome Mr. Dumbledore. Now are you going to be a gentleman and leave, or are you going to be difficult," Elizabeth said rising from her chair.

"Please say yes. I've always wanted to go Tatsuta on someone," Hiei giggled with delight.

"I shall take my leave then," Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Poopy," Hiei groaned. "I never get to have any fun."

"I think we can find plenty of fun things for you're to do Ms. Hiei," Admiral Nelson said thinking of all the fun he was going to have with the wizards.

"Admiral-kun is to kind," Hiei said glomping the admiral.


	4. Mama Asuna

**Dam it Kirito this is all your fault**

The school day was long over and one Harry Potter was doing what he always did. Staying as late as he could since Dudley was less likely to bother him while on school grounds since his gang was to chicken to do anything while the teachers were still around. Little Harry's favorite game was to play family with several old figurines his aunt dumped on him since they belonged to his mother, and Aunt Petunia wanted nothing to do with the freaky things. There was the daddy all dress in black. Mommy in white and red, big sister in red, and little sister in white. Oh and the family pet was a blue dragon, because dragons were cool.

"Hi Daddy," Harry said holding one of several toy figurines, the figurine in question being dress all in black with black hair.

"How was your day," Harry said trying to sound older.

"My day was ok," Harry replied. "I was the first one to solve the math problem right, but Dudley said I copied off of him."

"Dudley is a jerk," Harry said continuing his little game.

"Did you mother cook dinner tonight…." Harry trailed off as his face tasted dirt.

Unfortunately for Harry the teachers left early today as Dudley and his gang no doubt noticed. "Hahahaha, look at the little baby playing with dolls." Dudley laughed rather cruelly enjoying his favorite past time.

"Stop it," Harry cried.

"This is what you get for telling on us," Peirs added grinding one of the figurines beneath his foot.

"But you were being mean," Harry shot back.

"So what you little freak," Dudley said.

"Yeah it's about time you learned your place," a third member of the group added picking up a female figurine with orange brown hair.

"Stop it," Harry cried struggling to stop the inevitable as the head popped off with a resounding snap. What came next however was not inevitable and a whole lot more surprising as several glowing portals opened up dumping a surprised quartet, and one small dragon onto the playground.

"Kirito, I thought you said that gate was supposed to take us to a dragon's nest," the oldest woman in white and red armor said. "And why the hell am I back in my SAO avatar.

"Hey me to," the middle girl said.

"Daddy," the youngest girl said latching onto the man in black.

"Where the hell are we," the man clad in black groaned.

"That's what I would like to know," the woman asked.

"Mommy's real," Harry groaned from his position on the ground.

The Flash was known to be a protector of kids as the ALF found out the hard way, and this situation wasn't much different as Dudley soon found himself back handed across the playground denting a plastic playhouse as he smashed into it. "Are you ok," Asuna asked as Pina chased the remaining boys off.

"You're real," Harry said latching onto Asuna.

"What the heck is going on Kirito," Silica said trying to restrain Pina.

"I… have no idea," Kirito replied. "I mean one minute we're in ALO and then the next we're here and I remembering this voice saying sorry but I'm not letting that jackass use you to military AI's or something. I think it might have been Kiyaba or something," Kirito replied.

"We're in the real world daddy," Yui exclaimed.

"But that's impossible," Asuna blurted out.

"I can't connect to any servers or programs," Yui replied.

"And the play house is totally busted instead of being an immortal object," Silica added.

"This still doesn't make any sense," Asuna groaned. "I mean if we got kicked out wouldn't we just end up back in our bodies or something."

"What if we traveled dimensions," Yui asked.

"But that's impossible," Kirito replied.

"So is coming back to life after the system kills you," Silica said having heard the story of the final battle.

"So let's just assume for a moment that the entire multiverse had a brain fart and dumped us in another dimension, which by the way Kirito is entirely your fault," Asuna said.

"My fault, why is it my fault," Kirito shot back.

"Asuna has a point you know," Silica added.

"Great," Kirito groaned dropping his head.

"Look at the very least we need to find a place to stay tonight and some regular clothing," Asuna said.

"Um, can I come to," Harry asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your parents," Asuna replied to the boy tightly gripping her waist.

"Don't wanna," Harry replied.

"I'm sure your mother and father will miss you," Asuna said.

"Don't have any," Harry replied.

"What about your relatives surely you are staying with them," Kirito added.

"Don't wanna," Harry said shaking his head vigorously.

"It will be alright," Yui said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. A multitude of emotions ran across Yui's face as she stiffened in shock. "No… how could they…. He was a child…." Yui muttered before releasing a scream of rage taking to the skies with flaming wings a large sword forming in her small hands.

"Yui," Asuna and Kirito called out reaching for their daughter as she flew away.

"Kirito whats going on," Asuna said.

"I don't know, she shouldn't be able to do that," Kirito said.

"Well do something," Asuna shot back.

"Yes dear," Kirito said racing off after Yui. He made it about five steps before kicking off the ground as wings sprouted from his back taking to the air after the flaming angel of death that was his daughter.

 **Section Break**

"Yui stop," Kirito called out racing to catch up to his now human daughter who appeared to be on her way to a smiting. A smiting very similar to the she performed after regaining her memories in SAO. "I hope this works," Kirito muttered activating his sprint skill while flying. His form blurred as his vision tunneled locked solely on his daughter. A pillar of flame climbed into the afternoon sky burning away the clouds as Yui readied what a gamer might call a limit break.

"Ha!" Yui exclaimed swinging downward in an act of divine computer program turned human justice.

"Yui stop," Kirito exclaimed stopping the flaming sword of justice with a cross block using Excalibur and the Photon sword.

"Daddy," Yui exclaimed.

"What are you doing," Kirito grunted as the blade slowly forced him closer to the ground. _She hits harder than Heathcliff._

"Harry's relatives did bad things to him," Yui replied. "They need to be punished."

"You can't do this Yui," Kirito shot back.

"Why not daddy? Mommy and you both did it to Laughing Coffin," Yui replied.

"This isn't SAO, in the real world we can't take justice into our own hands," Kirito said.

"Why not they deserve it," Yui screamed. "I was forced to watch people tortured in SAO and I refuse to sit by and watch it happen again."

"I know, and while we did take matters into our own hands against Laughing Coffin, I regret it to this day. Even if they deserved it, their deaths continue to haunt me even now." Kirito said. "I don't want you to have to go through what I did. Please stop this, let's report them to the authorities and let them handle it," Kirito cried.

"What if they don't," Yui said the flames slowly beginning to recede.

"Then I will handle it," Kirito said.

"You promise?" Yui asked.

"Yes, I won't let anyone harm a defenseless child," Kirito said.

"Thank you daddy," Yui said as the sword shattered into particles of light. "Tired," Yui muttered falling into Kirito's arms.

 **Section Break**

"He is coming with us," Asuna ordered her eyes locked on Kirito as he landed cradling the young boy in his arms.

"Ok….." Kirito replied.

"So did you manage to stop Yui from delivering vengeance with the right hand of an angry administration program," Asuna asked.

"Yes, but how," Kirito stated.

"I saw the bruises," Asuna replied. "And he is not going back there." Asuna hissed.

"Agreed, but what the heck are we going to do now. It's not like we have any money," Kirito replied.

"Nope we've got plenty of money," Silica said holding a bag full of silver coins.

"Are you telling me that all of our money from ALO is still with us," Kirito blurted out.

"Yes, and GGO, and all of our equipment as well," Silica said a small drone floating over her hand. "Oh and we can shift forms as well." Silica added changing into her GGO avatar.

"Ok, but something tells me that using silver coins to pay for everything is not going to go over very well," Kirito sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure there is a bank around here somewhere that can help. We'll just give them a few and say it is a family treasure or something." Asuna groaned.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," an old man said slowly walking onto the school grounds.

"Who are you," Kirito asked hand at the ready to quickly draw his sword.

"Ah yes where are my manners, my name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," the old oddly dressed man replied.

"Ok who let the nut job out of the insane asylum," Asuna scoffed.

"Asuna you do realize that we were just dumped out of a VRMMORPG and into the real world," Kirito replied.

"And we can still use our former abilities," Silica added.

"Quiet you two," Asuna growled.

"Yes dear, Mom," the pair quickly replied.

"Yes, I can see that you are quiet powerful, but that you lack, the proper restraint needed," Dumbledore said examining their handy work.

"Yeah, well what's it to a glorified school principal," Asuna shot back.

"I am merely interested in the best interests of the child," Dumbledore replied.

"And that entails what," Kirito asked.

"Why returning him to his relatives of course," Dumbledore answered.

"Relatives that have repeatedly abused the child on multiple occasions," Asuna shot back.

"Rowdy children do need discipline," Dumbledore replied.

"Wrong answer you bastard," Silica growled shifting into her SAO avatar which was significantly more combat oriented than the others.

"Silica," Asuna whispered as the young girl slammed a fist into the man's gut doubling him over.

"Children don't deserve to be starved, berated, or beaten simply for existing," Silica growled driving the man to the ground with a haymaker to the back of the head.

"Silica that's enough," Asuna said rushing forward having handed Harry over to Kirito.

"No, it will never be enough," Silica roared as Asuna struggled to hold her back. "Did you know SAO was paradise for me even though I could have died at any time, because at least I wasn't hurt just for having the gall to exist." Silica roared.

"No one is going to hurt you or Harry ever again," Asuna said holding Silica tightly in her arms.

"Promise," Silica muttered.

"Yes," Asuna said gently stroking her hair.

"Thanks Mom," Silica said drifting to sleep her energy spent.

"I suggest you leave and never bother my family again," Kirito said glaring down at a foolish old man.

"There are….." Dumbledore began to say.

"Don't bother," Kirito said. "And you will find I am quite capable of defending my family," Kirito added the remains of a small wooden stick clattering to the ground.

"That's new," a wide eyed Asuna said as the old man vanished into thin air.

"Well at least it's not the strangest thing we've ever seen," Kirito replied.

"Oh come on," Asuna groaned.

"I think ending up with a daughter from a former AI program meant to help regulate players in a death game takes the cake," Kirito replied.

"Ok no food for you," Asuna shot back as she placed Silica on Pina's back.

"No fair," Kirito replied as he mounted the enlarged dragon.

"Put one of your Spriggan concealment spells on us and I will reconsider it," Asuna said.

"Alright but where are we going," Kirito asked.

"Pina said he smells dragons and gold nearby so it might be a good place to start," Asuna replied as they took to the sky.

"Yeah and figure out just what the hell is going on around here," Kirito replied.

 **Section Break**

With their skills granted and honed by years of VRMMORPG gaming it was beyond stupidly simple to enter Diagon ally despite lacking the every present wands that all of the robe wearing idiots seemed to wave around. They were surprised to find a rather posh hotel in the sea of Victorian era buildings that would take their money. A still sleeping Harry and Silica were put to bed with Pina under orders to eat first and ask questions later.

"Almost feels like we're back in Aincrad," Kirito remarked as they explored the hidden society.

"Do you think Kayaba was inspired by this," Asuna replied.

"Doubtful," Kirito replied. "I'm pretty sure we were dumped into some sort of alternate dimension."

"Highly unlikely, but it is the best possible explanation for now," Asuna replied. "So this is the bank."

"Apparently, so which forms should we use," Kirito said reading the rather morbid warning above the door.

"I'd rather not make a scene so use your GGO avatar and I'll go in my Titania avatar," Asuna replied.

"Do you really need to use that form….." Kirito asked as he shifted forms the photon sword hanging at the ready on his hip.

"I know, but my magic is significantly stronger and don't worry I changed outfits a long time ago," Asuna replied with the former fetish wear replaced with a rather regal and elegant dress.

"Shall we, my queen," Kirito said.

"Yes," Asuna replied as they entered the bank.

"Titania," several people gasped as the pair strode across the bank.

"Excuse me," Asuna said walking up to one of the tellers. The fact that they were goblins pushed to the side for the moment.

"Yes, your majesty," the teller stammered.

"Yes, I have a large quantity of silver and gold that I would like to convert into currency," Asuna replied.

"Yes right away," the teller said as a large cart was rolled out. A simple nod was all Kirito needed to dump a large quantity of silver and gold coins into the cart filling to the halfway point. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" The teller stammered.

"The world has changed much since my last time on the mortal coil, and perhaps someone could bring me up to date on the workings of the modern world," Asuna asked.

"Yes, of course your majesty. Right this way," another goblin said leading them further into the bank.

"What's going on," Kirito asked softly in Japanese.

"These people seem to think that I am The Titania," Asuna replied.

"So you decided to play things out," Kirito said.

"I wasn't second in command of the Knights of Blood for nothing," Asuna smirked.

"It is truly an honor your majesty," the president of Gringotts said bowing low as they entered the room.

"Please call me Titania," Asuna replied.

"Yes your majesty," the president stammered as Asuna leveled a steely eyed glare on the goblin. "I mean Titania."

"Excellent, now then Mr…." Asuna began.

"Warwick," the goblin replied.

"Mr. Warwick it has been many years since I have last ventured forth from Alavon, and I have questions that need to be answered." Asuna said.

"I shall endeavor to answer them as best I can, Ms. Titania," Warwick replied.

"Excellent," Asuna said offering him a beaming smile. "Now can you explain why the magical society is now hidden and appears to be many years behind the rest of the world."

"The non-magical community grew fearful and resentful of our power and moved against us," Warwick replied.

"Witch burnings," Asuna muttered in horror.

"Sadly yes, and as a result we sealed ourselves away in defense," Warwick replied.

"And resulted in very different societies and cultures over time," Asuna said.

"To a degree, but some countries are better or worse than others," Warwick replied.

"Britain and Japan," Asuna asked.

"The British magical society is stuck in the past, and convinced of their own superiority. The innovation that made Britain the envy of the magical world in the past has stalled and the people are living off of a false sense of superiority," Warwick replied.

"And the government allows this," Asuna asked.

"Hahaha supports it encourages it, anything that could make the government look bad or weak is suppressed," Warwick laughed.

"Interesting, and what of Japan," Asuna asked.

"The Japanese magicals are an interesting lot, as they can be the most highly integrated or even more reclusive than the British," Warwick replied.

"Why is that," Asuna asked with growing interest.

"The vast majority of wizards picked the wrong side during the Meji Restoration, and more were struck down during the Samurai rebellions. Also Hiroshima and Nagasaki were home to very large magical populations," Warwick said sadly. "As a result the remaining magicals have almost completely integrated into modern society or have completely shut themselves off from the world."

"HHhhhhmmmmm," Asuna mused.

"Something troubles you my lady," Warwick said.

"The modern world intrigues me and I would to be able to travel freely, but I lack the means to do so. Would the bank be able to facilitate such actions or put me in contact with individuals who could do so," Asuna asked.

"As a bank we can only offer you financial services, and the Goblin nation is quite limited these days, but I think we can arrange something," Warwick replied.

"Excellent, then perhaps can you can assist me in adopting a child I discovered being abused by his parents. His name is Harry Potter and one Albus Dumbledore was very interested in him." Asuna replied what followed was a flurry of activity as Warwick made a number of calls in what she could only assume were in a variety of magical languages. "Is something wrong?"

"A political shit storm that the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore can't even begin to escape since Titania the Queen of the Fairy's is adopting Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world," Warwick replied.

"Hehehe I guess this is all your fault Asuna," Kirito snickered.

"How dare you talk to the queen in such a manner," Warwick growled as several guards pointed their spears at Kirito.

"I suggest you stand down or you will find out just how powerful my husband is," Asuna said softly with a flick her hair as the Photon sword snapped to life.

"King Oberon," Warwick said in surprise.

"The name is Kirito and I destroyed that bastard for what he did to her," Kirito growled memories of Sughou coming to the forefront of his mind.

"My mistake," Warwick said as the guards stood down.

"Now if you excuse us I believe it is time for dinner with my family," Asuna said as they took their leave.


	5. Mama Tenryuu

**Mom boat Tenryu**

Tatsuta jerked up in surprise as the door to her shared dorm room with her older sister Tenryuu slammed open. A rather enraged Tenryuu stopping through the doorway. "Is there something wrong," Tatsuta dared to ask as the light cruiser and part time mom boat carefully parted the clothes hanging in the closet to reach a small but ornately wrapped box in the back.

"No, I just need to do something and I thought this might come in handy," Tenryuu calmly replied despite the palpable rage flowing off her.

"Isn't that," Tatsuta said as Tenryuu opened the ornate laquerware box.

"The Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi," Tenryuu replied.

"But isn't that just an ornate fake that you got as a gift for helping to save the imperial family in the early stages of the war," Tatsuta said.

"Well that's the story we told everyone but,..." Tenryuu said as a vortex of swirling winds formed around the blade. "It wasn't entirely true."

"But..." Tatsuta stammered captivated by the controlled maelstrom circling the blade.

"It is a bit overkill for most of the missions I get these days, but the current situation calls for it," Tenryuu replied before heading out the door. "Oh can you keep an eye on Akatsuki, and the girls for me. I should be back in two to three weeks but it really depends on the weather and how much of a pain in the ass the Abyssals want to be."

Tatsuta was almost afraid to ask. "So what exactly is this mission?"

"Oh don't worry little sis. I'm not going on a suicide mission or anything it's just I got a letter that demands an immediate response," Tenryuu replied.

"A letter," Tenryuu said.

"Yes a letter from an old acquaintance," Tenryuu replied.

"And this letter requires you to go full on over protective mom boat," Tatsuta asked.

"Something like that, and the girls might get a little brother," Tenryuu said.

"Explain now," Tatsuta demanded flaring her menacing shipgirl aura.

"Calm down, everything is going to be just fine," Tenyruu replied canceling out the aura with a wave of her hand.

"But that always works... How did you do that," Tatsuta gasped.

"Oh you're just so cute when you do that, that I didn't have the heart to stop you," Tenryuu replied. "See you in a bit," Tenyruu chuckled with a wave making a beeline for the launching docks.

 **Section Break**

"Admiral!" a female voice exclaimed racing through the base.

"Dam it Kongo," Admiral Yamamoto grumbled plunging beneath his desk before the overly excited fast battleship could tackle him out the window again.

"Tatsuta," Ooyodo blinked as the normally expected weight of Kongo and her kisses did not materialize.

"Tatsuta," Admiral Yamamoto said peeking out from beneath his desk.

"We have a problem," Tatsuta exclaimed.

"We do….?" Yamamoto asked surprised that there was a problem the self-proclaimed scariest girl on base couldn't handle.

"It's Tenryuu," Tatsuta replied. "She's, she's..."

"She's what Tatsuta?" Yamamoto asked.

"She's going to England and she took it with her," Tatsuta blurted out causing the older ship girls in the room to gasp.

"It..." Nagato asked.

"The Kusanagi," Akashi said.

"Oh crap," Ooyodo added.

"Crap indeed," Houshou chuckled. "I better go arrange another room then," Houshou said taking her leave.

"Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on," Tatsuta and Yamamoto blurted out together.

"She received a rather troubling letter today from the son of an old friend and has decided to rectify the situation," Ooyodo said.

"Explain now," Yamamoto growled.

"Read it for yourself," Ooyodo said handing him a copy of the letter.

Dear Ms. Tenryuu,

My name is Harry, and I think you were a good friend of Lily Evans, my mother. I found your name and address in the shredded remains of my mom's old Diary. I know I'm not supposed to have any of my mom's freaky stuff, but I thought maybe you could tell me more about her, and maybe take care of me instead of my Aunt Petunia. My aunt said my mommy was a worthless gutter trash wore, who is better off dead rather than infecting the world with her sparkly magical ship girl bullshit. I know I'm asking a lot but I can cook and clean, and I promise to be really good, so please don't hit me to hard. My Aunt and Uncle hit really hard when I screw up and I promise not to screw up so please take care of me.

I promise to be good,

Harry

PS- If I got the wrong person please just destroy the letter so I don't get in anymore trouble, my arm still hurts from the last time.

"Ok..." Yamamoto said his eyebrows and anger rising as he read the letter.

"She was HMS Lily an old British escort ship that helped Tenryuu adjust to life as a ship girl after she was summoned," Ooyodo explained.

"And she had a son," Yamamoto said.

"What, you didn't think we would miss out on the joys of being a woman did you. Seriously, taking a human form with no sex life are you nuts. Why else do you think Kongo, wants to go bongo bongo in the Kongo with you," Akashi added placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok..." Yamamoto said suddenly seeing his ship girls in a brand new light. "And this son of hers."

"Has records of multiple hospital admissions but none of the staff actually remembers him being there," Ooyodo said handing him a stack of printouts.

"Since when were you so good with computers, and please don't tell me you hacked into the secure files of another government.

"Um, spirits of technological constructs, and you really didn't think we wouldn't try to adapt to the modern world," Akashi stated.

"But…" Yamamoto stammered.

"Ugh, Kaga really needs a good lay in the hay to get the stick out of her ass, Ise, Hyuga, Fuso, and Yamashiro need a boot to the head. Oh and before you say Houshou, there are quite a few things about her you don't know," Akashi said. "Oh and I didn't do any hacking, HMS Resource owed me a favor.

"So the computers remember him, but the people don't. Is this some kind of sparkly magical ship girl stuff again," Yamamoto said.

"No, more like sparkly magical community bullshit and yes Britain has more of them since they weren't almost completely killed in the war," Akashi explained.

"There are magical people besides ship girls," Yamamoto gasped.

"Yes, and you've even met a few," Ooyodo said.

"You mean Lindy…" a stunned Yamamoto gasped.

"And Prescea, Momoko, Megane, Quint, and Rein," Akashi added ticking off names with her finger.

"Are magical girls," Yamamoto said slowly nodding his head.

"Yes, but Magical MILFs would be more appropriate. Not to mention they are a little mad at you since they all like you and you are too dense to notice," Ooyodo explained.

"Please you've got to help me. I'll do anything," Yamamoto begged.

"Certainly Admiral," Ooyodo and Akashi said with matching grins.

"Um, not to be the buzz kill, but my sister is about to go rescue an abused child and do who knows what to those responsible," Tatsuta stated.

"Oh don't worry the British know she is coming," Akashi replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ooyodo shrugged.

"Oh crap," Tatsuta added.

"What," the group said.

"Well she might have mentioned something about smiting Philistines, or going Ghengis Khan on them," Tatsuta said.

"Well it looks like the Suez Canal is about to reopen," Akashi muttered as everyone starred at her. "Oh come on you know she is taking the shortest route and what she can do with that sword."

"She's got a point," Ooyodo said.

"But that's one of the most heavily defended areas that we haven't been able to crack even with a combined fleet," Tatsuta muttered.

"Good point, I'll call Atlanta," Ooyodo replied.

"Atlanta…" Tatsuta said.

"Yup, if Tenryuu is the world's best mom boat, then Atlanta is the world's best dad boat, who also happens to have a thing for our crazy sword wielding mom boat," Akashi giggled. "Maybe this time he will finally spit it out."

 **Section Break**

News travels fast especially ship girl news, which moves as fast as the fairy radio operators can get it. So it didn't take long for the destroyer boys and girls of the world received word that their collective Mom, grandmom, or cool big sister was pissed and on the move. As such Tenryuu found relatively smooth sailing as good little destroyers, and love struck cruisers blasted anything remotely abyssal looking out of the water.

"Bye, bye," another quartet of destroyers waved as Tenryuu exited the strait of Malaca, as a blushing cruiser boy quickly retreated leaving a large box of food in her hands.

"Oooh I hope its beef with oyster sauce," a male voice said from behind her.

"Atlanta what are you doing here," Tenryuu groaned.

"Well I heard a certain mom boat was on a mission and might need some help," Atlanta replied.

"I am a flagship not a mom boat," Tenryuu groaned.

"Oh I know but that's what the fletchers call you," Atlanta stated. "And they said that daddy had to help out their mommy or else."

"Or else what," Tenryuu said.

"They would sick Wille, Sammie, and the Taffies on me," Atlanta replied.

"Oh please, you didn't sail all the way across the Pacific just because they threated to beat the steel out of you," Tenryuu groaned.

"Well I was in the area," Atlanta said.

 _Oh come on…_ "Area my but, Yuudachi said you were on vacation in San Diego a few days ago," Tenryuu said sailing off.

"Seriously, I heard about your little trip to England I know you're going to take the shortest route," Atlanta cried out.

"And you care because," Tenryuu said.

"You're going to march right through the Suez Canal. Look I know you have enough power to rival the Iowas, but this is nuts," Atlanta cried out.

"And you care because," Tenryuu said looking over her shoulder.

"Because I care about you….. you idiot," Atlanta blurted out. "Oh…. Crap…..um just forget I said that."

"Forget what, the part where you said I have the same power as the Iowa's, or the part where you said you cared about me," Tenryuu said.

"Um…" a blushing Atlanta stammered.

"Well it's about time," Tenryuu exclaimed.

"Um…. Wait…. What," Atlanta muttered as Tenryuu sailed up next to him.

"I like you silly, and I was getting to the point where I was going to use Iku's advice," Tenryuu replied before kissing him on the cheek. "And I still just might, but it will have to wait until we are out of our rigging."

"Ok," Atlanta said softly.

"So what do you say we get going? The sooner we get to England, the sooner we get our son, and the sooner we get started on making some babies the natural way," Tenryuu said sailing away with an extra swing to her hips.

"Son… babies….. What's going on," Atlanta exclaimed.

"You remember Lily," Tenryuu asked.

"Yeah, the HMS Lily she was one who helped the rest of us early arrivals adapt to life as a ship boy or girl," Atlanta said. "But I haven't heard from her in years."

"She's dead," Tenryuu stated.

"Dead how, last I heard she was on desk duty, and anything short of an Abyssal can't touch her," Atlanta gasped in shock.

"From what I know she was deep undercover in the British Magical world when a home grown terrorist killed her and her husband, only her son survived. A son that has been systematically abused since being placed with a fake set of relatives," Tenryuu explained.

"Over my cold dead rusting keel," Atlanta growled. "Let's go."

"I thought you said it was suicide," Tenryuu said.

"Well let's just say that somebody got a new toy, and you're not the only one with super magical weapons anymore," Atlanta grinned.

"What did Vulcan do," Tenryuu groaned.

"Let's just say that Aegis no longer obsolete," Atlanta replied.

 **Section Break**

"Why do they always have to do this the hard way," Tenryuu groaned as the sky filled with Abyssal planes.

"Well you did threaten to cut their rudders off and stuff them down their smokestacks," Atlanta replied.

"Details," Tenryuu scoffed with a flick of her hair. "Now about that Aegis upgrade," Tenryuu said.

"Of course my dear," Atlanta replied. "Aegis form set up," Atlanta exclaimed releasing 8 dual 5inch turrets onto the water's surface as they took up a protective screen around the pair. Large surface to air missiles took their place, and the triple torpedo mounts were replaced with missiles as more quad 40mm and dual 20mm cannons appeared along his arms, torso and gear. The final touch was a new set of head gear and a visor with a heads up display.

"More dakka much," Tenryuu sighed as at final count Atlanta now sported 8 dual 5inch cannons, 24 surface to air missiles, 8 quad 40mm cannons, and 16 dual 20mm cannons.

"Hehehehehe, just relax and enjoy the show," Atlanta replied as the sum total of his cannons set the sky ablaze. The modified German missiles were crude by modern standards were the only SAMs made during WW2 and as such still effective against the abyssals.

"Is Vulcan an anime fan," Tenryuu said over the cacophony of gunfire.

"Yeah, a raving otaku fan boy who loves Gundam a little too much," Atlanta replied.

"Somehow I am not surprised," Tenryuu replied. "It is effective though."

"Hehehehe, radar master race," Atlanta chuckled as the last of the planes either retreated or fell down in flames.

"Impressive," Tenryuu said.

"Sadly I can only hold this for a few minutes a day," Atlanta replied ending the overpowered mode. "And it's useless against surface ships," Atlanta added staring out at the approaching horde of surface ships.

"My turn," Tenryuu replied unsheathing both of her swords.

"So you brought it with you," Atlanta said.

"I felt the situation called for it," Tenryuu replied pooling her magical ship girl powers into the blades. A gift from the heavens and used to slay the powerful 8 headed snake, the Kusanagi could control the winds, while Tenryuu could use the sword she was summoned with to channel the fire of her boilers.

"Their getting closer," Atlanta gulped as Tenryuu slowly spun the Kusanagi over her head, the blade sucking in air as the swirling vortex grew higher into the sky.

"Patience is a virtue, and don't you know it takes time to please a lady," Tenryu said as the green vortex climbed ever higher into the sky, the pillar of swirling air now visible from space. Her preparations complete, the purple haired mom boat thrust her second sword into the eye of the maelstrom. Atlanta's eyes grew wider as red hot flames that power Tenryuu's very being spewed forth driven sucked into the tornado like winds. Red turned to blue and then white as the flames spread across the colossal tower of wind.

"Get out of my way," Tenryuu growled slamming the towering inferno into the water. Water flashed into steam as the super-heated air cut into the Red sea. Abyssals caught directly in the blast simply vaporized while those on periphery were left a scared and melted mess barely alive let alone seaworthy.

"Oh wow," Atlanta exclaimed staring down the nearly endless corridor Tenryuu cut into the ocean. The water held there suspended for a brief instant before rushing to fill the gap any remaining abyssals tossed around like tin cans in a hurricane.

"Tired," Tenryuu muttered as she slumped against Atlanta.

"Are you alright," Atlanta replied.

"I'm fine," Tenryuu slurred.

"But," Atlanta stammered.

"Shut up and carry me," Tenryuu sighed desummoning her rigging.

"Yes dear," Atlanta said as he sailed through the wreckage.

 **Section Break**

"What the hell," Admiral Yamamoto exclaimed as his morning coffee exploded across the room giving Ooyodo her morning shower.

"Yes it seems the Suez Canal has been reopened," Ooyodo replied.

"Reopened it's been obliterated," Yamamoto shot back.

"Well at least now the Egyptians don't have to continue with that costly expansion project anymore," Ooyodo said.

"They're going to be the least of my problems," Yamamoto groaned as every phone in his office began to ring.

"Allow me," Ooyodo said reaching for the first phone.

"Admiral Yamamoto's office, Ooyodo speaking," Ooyodo stated rather calmly. "Yes, I know Mr. Ambassador, but you do remember what she said would happen if you did it again. True, but you should know that ship girls are not limited to normal means remember." Ooyodo explained several times on multiple phones.

"Do I want to know," Yamamoto asked.

"Well let's just say it involves how Tenryuu earned her title as the world's best mom boat," Ooyodo replied.

"Lovely," Yamamoto groaned.

"Well that's what they get for never learning how to treat people properly. Honestly I should go back and give everyone one a good spanking again," Houshou said with an ever present smile as she delivered their breakfast.

"Again…" Yamamoto stammered.

"Hehehe you remember that little ship girl incident at the night club," Ooyodo chuckled.

"Don't tell me," Yamamoto gasped.

"All work and no play makes Houshou a dull lady," the mother of all carriers chuckled.

"You think you know some people, hehehehe" Yamamoto chuckled trying to imagine the conservative and traditional Houshou in a clubbing outfit.

"Bad admiral no tea for you," Houshou shot back smacking on the head with a ladle.

"I can always get some from Kongo," Yamamato replied.

"Oh Kongo….." Ooyodo called in a sing song voice.

"Ah crap…" Yamamoto groaned diving under his desk.

 **Section Break**

"Are you sure this is the place," Illustrious asked as they stared at the non-descript house across the street.

"Yes," Warpsite said double checking the address. "But I agree something seems off, we should double check before approaching."

"But Aunt Tenryuu said this is the place," Garth said.

"Yeah and she is always right," Cotswold added.

"Ugh stupid sparkly magical bullshit," Tenryuu groaned flipping her eye patch back down.

"Care to explain," Atlanta asked.

"Some dumbass decided it would be a good idea to put a magical ward over the house to drive away anyone looking for Harry," Tenryuu hissed unsheathing her sword.

"But isn't that a good thing," Illustrious asked.

"Yeah, it might keep out bad people, but it also keeps out the good people as well. Not to mention it shackled him to a life as an indentured servant. Oh and anyone with a decent amount of magical power can break it," Tenryuu explained slashing the air with the Kusanagi. The sound of shattered glass falling to the ground filled their ears as any lingering doubts about the house suddenly vanished from their minds.

"No smiting Tenryuu," Warpsite said as Tenryuu stormed up to the house.

"Of course not, why do you think I brought Atlanta with me," Tenryuu replied.

"Afraid you'll break a nail," Illustrious said as Tenryuu knocked on the door.

"Nope, just don't want to deny a father his right to defend his child," Tenryuu smirked.

"Woo, woo, woo, when did you two shack up," Illustrious exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later," Atlanta whispered as the door opened.

"Can I help you," a small frail looking boy said looking up at the purple haired woman in the doorway.

"My name is Tenryuu, and who might you be," Tenryuu said kneeling down to look him in the eyes. _They look just like Lily's._

"You came," Harry exclaimed throwing his arms around her neck.

"You must be Harry then," Tenryuu said holding him close.

"Yes," Harry replied tears of happiness streaking down his cheeks.

"Close the door boy," Veron roared.

"Excuse me are you Veron Dursely," Warspite said stepping into the house.

"Yes and you are," Veron shot back glaring up at the imposing figure standing before him.

"My name is HMS Warspite and I am extremely upset with you," Warpsite said.

"I'll have you know, I am a fine upstanding citizen," Veron shot back.

"Who has systematically abused a child," Warpsite said.

"I have done nothing of the sort," Veron protested.

"You're lying," Warspite replied.

"Prove it," Veron sputtered.

"A grandfather always knows when his grandson is lying," Warpsite said as a little fairy hopped up on his shoulder.

"Impossible," Veron said as the tiny little fairy began pounding his skull.

"I believe he is saying that you are a stubborn fat ass who needs a good spanking," Warpsite said as Petunia came screaming down the stars as a pair of fairies leapt off an old biplane buzzing around her head.

"What's going on," Petunia shrieked.

"Hey, hey, hey," the fairies chanted as they tried to beat the stupidity out of their grandniece.

"Hey Harry, why don't we get your stuff, and blow this popsicle stand," Atlanta said patting him on the head.

"I'm leaving," Harry gasped.

"Righto little buddy," Atlanta replied.

"You mean it," a wide eyed Harry stammered.

"Yep, and you've got a lot of big brothers and sisters who are waiting to meet you," Atlanta said.

"I do," Harry said.

"Yes, Akatsuki, Hibki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma can't wait to see their new little brother," Tenryuu said giving him a gentle smile.

"Don't forget Fletcher, O'Bannon, Cushing, and Laffey," Atlanta added.

"So where is your room," Tenryuu asked.

"Under the stairs," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry," Harry added as Tenryuu and Atlanta recoiled in shock.

"Why is your room under the stairs," Tenryuu asked.

"Cause I'm a freak and I'm bad," Harry said as Atlanta looked inside a space that could barely count as a closet.

"You are not a freak and you didn't do anything bad," Tenryuu replied.

"But…." Harry stammered.

"No buts, your relatives were wrong," Tenryuu said.

"Ok….," Harry said softly.

"We'll handle it," Warpsite said placing a hand on Tenryuu's shoulder.

"I want them prosecuted," Tenryuu growled.

"Oh don't worry they will be," Illustrious said.

"Some old guy just appeared out of thin air out here," Garth called out.

"So the honorable Dumbledore has arrived," Warspite said as her fairies continued to beat up Veron.

"He really needs to stop sticking his nose into other people's business," Illustrious added.

"Agreed," Warspite said. "Now then Headmaster Dumbledore, what brings you all the way to Surrey today."

"I am merely inquiring as to the health and safety of a child," Dumbledore replied.

"Which is completely outside of your mandate as the headmaster of a school," Warspite said.

"I am afraid there are….." Dumbledore stated.

"That there are matters beyond our comprehension, outside of our realm of control, that don't concern us, or some other dribble," Illustrious scoffed.

"The …." Dumbledore began to say.

"The country, or the world is at stake. Hate to break it to you, but it already is you whiskered wanker," Warspite growled. "The abyssals are a global threat far beyond whatever you think this Voldemort punk and his death eaters are capable of."

"Yup and the Queen has given all of us standing orders to permanently take care of the problem should the need arise, so don't go giving yourself a heart attack," Illustrious stated.

"Oh you should have seen the mess that Tripitz, and Bismark, made of that creepy island in the North Sea," Garth chimed in.

"They were seriously bloody pissed," Cotswold added.

"Askaban was," Dumbledore gasped.

"Blown to bits, yeah pretty much," Garth said.

"But don't worry the German sub girls took everyone into custody before it was blown to bits to get rid of the protoabyssals," Cotswold added.

"So you see Dumbledore, we have things well in hand, and it's not like you have any legal grounds to stop us either so why don't you go back to Scottland before our American friend decides to go quail hunting. I hear he is a much better shot than a certain American Vice President. What that means for you I can't really say," Warspite said.

"Duly noted," Dumbledore said before vanishing.

 **Author's note-** I also have several other little snips that I made over on space battles that I am including here for your reading pleasure since not all of you are over there.

 **Fairy Tail and Kancolle**

 **Idea 1**

"We hit that bastard with everything we got and it's not even scratched," Laxus said in total disbelief as the dark dragon of destruction Acnologia took to the skies.

"Crap what are we going to do now," Elfman said.

"I don't want to die," Lucy screamed as the dragon prepared to destroy the entire island.

"There's not enough time to set up a defensive barrier," Evergreen said.

"What about Lucy's spirits," Happy said.

"My spirits can't make a barrier to protect against that," Lucy replied.

"But what about this one," Happy said holding up a steel key. "I found it in Grimiore Hearts ship."

"You idiot happy, Lucy's keys are gold and silver not steel," Natsu said.

"No it's a real one. I can feel its power, and it's equal to several golden keys," Lucy said grabbing the key. "But I thought the steel keys were just a rumor from Alvarez."

"Can you summon it," Cana asked.

"I can, but I don't have any power left," Lucy replied.

"Alright everyone hold hands we're giving our power to Lucy," Erza ordered.

Magical energy steadily flowed into Lucy as it became a race against time. Would Acnologia fire first, or would Lucy summon the unknown spirit. The glow of the dragon's breath attack slowly building as Acnologia reared back ready to fire. "Open gate of the celestial ocean, the big stick," Lucy roared glowing with power as a chime rang out.

"Ugh, this is the last time I try Hiei's cooking," a tall buxom woman groaned running a hand through her long blond hair. An unearthly roar filled her ears causing her to look up. "Dam it Kongo Bongo this is all your fault." The blond yelled leaping into action as nuclear hell fire raced towards her. "Get back the blond roared leaping to the edge of the beach a large metal ship shaped back pack formed around her as her feet touched the water. "This has got to be payback for that prank on Nagato, I know it." The blond sighed as the glowing beam of destruction impacted and the world turned white.

"Are we dead," Gray asked.

"Um... I don't think so," Wendy stammered.

"What the hell kind of spirit did you summon Blondie," Gajeel said.

"Um... a strong one," Lucy stammered as her newest spirit let loose a string of curses at the rather surprised dragon.

"Yeah how do you like that, you nuclear powered freak of an abyssal and suck it Nagato you're not the only one who can survive a nuclear blast," the blond woman roared.

"Um, who are you," Lucy asked calling out to her spirit.

"Oh, sorry admiral, but that abyssal was about to turn us into barbecue." The woman said.

"What's an abyssal," Lucy asked.

"Big dark and scary, prowls the oceans and is invulnerable to conventional weapons," the woman replied. "But I've never seen one that could fly before."

"Um, that's not an abyssal, it's a dragon," Lucy replied.

"Oh, that makes sense sense, do they taste good," the woman said a little drool leaking down her chin.

"It's coming back," Levy screamed as the rest of the wizards fell to the ground in shock.

"Orders admiral," the woman said.

"Destroy it," Lucy yelled.

"Alrightie then," the woman replied. "Now come get some." The woman roared unleashing a withering barrage of cannon fire into a big fat target. Acnologia roared in pain as his body was riddled with rather painful paper cuts. "Tomato and Sushi have the shells for it, but you're such a fat ass I bet this will work," the woman said aiming the three large triple turrets at the beast before unleashing their fury.

"Lucy is she the ruler of the celestial world," Erza asked.

"Nope she isn't that Mustache face, but she is pretty powerful though," Natsu replied.

"The celestial queen then," Levy asked.

"Celestial what..." the woman said over the cacophony of gunfire. I'm just the lead ship of the Iowa class battleships, Iowa at your service."

"Battleship!" the group exclaimed in shock.

"Lucy what did you do," the master roared as a second sun lit up the sky.

"Hey stop picking on my admiral," the woman shot back as their vision returned, a rather crispy Acnologia retreating into the distance. "Hell yeah you better run, cause I got more of those to shove down your throat you flying lizard," the woman screamed at the retreating dragon.

"Um, Miss Iowa" Lucy stammered.

"Just call me Iowa admiral," Iowa replied dispelling her armor.

"Iowa what did you do just now," Lucy asked.

"Well since that dragon was being a major pain in the but, so I nuked him. Serves the evil bastard right for trying to hurt everyone," Iowa huffed.

"Um what is a nuke," Natsu asked.

"A really but bomb that can destroy a city and irradiate the surrounding area, but you don't have to worry since the ship girl version only uses magic and mine are bit smaller than the airdropped ones," Iowa replied.

"You can destroy a city," Markov stammered.

"Well yeah, but I'd rather use them on abyssals and I don't have that many," Iowa replied.

"Iowa, no using Nukes, unless it's on that bastard Acnologia," Lucy ordered.

"Yes admiral," Iowa replied as a loud rumble cut across the beach followed by a metallic clang.

"Lucy, why is your spirit trying to eat Gajeel," Levy staring at Iowa her mouth latched onto Gajeel transformed arm.

"Iowa what the hell do you think you're doing," Lucy screeched.

"I was hungry," Iowa mumbled still latched onto the iron dragon slayer.

"No eating Gajeel," Lucy screeched. "And why can't you just go back through the gate if you're hungry."

"What gate. I was enjoying some time off when someone called out asking for help and then I ended up here." Iowa replied.

"But that's impossible," Lucy replied. "Gate close."

"Lucy she's not a spirit," Bixslow replied.

"Of course I'm not a spirit I'm a ship girl and this tastes better than anything I've ever tasted before," Iowa said munching on a hunk of iron hastily summoned by Levy before Iowa tried to turn Gajeel into a snack again.

"Why me," Lucy cried slumping to the ground.

"The voice said that I was supposed to help you fight some dragons, demons, some akseram guy who sounds like a total jerk and ..." Iowa said amusing a thinking pose.

"And what," Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, and help some girl named Mavis Vermillion give this guy called Zeref a spanking for being an emo headed idiot or was it kiss him senseless. Oh it's not like it matters we can just do both. Oh and there are 11 more ship girls you can call on, but I don't know who they are..."

"How do you know our master," Markov growled.

"I don't like Zeref like that," Mavis screeched having come down to the beach to investigate.

"Oh how cute you're blushing," Iowa exclaimed glomping the surprised mavis. "Don't you worry Big sis Iowa will teach you everything you need to know to catch, keep and discipline your man. I learned from Pennsy."

"Could you please put the first master down, Iowa," Lucy said glaring at her newest charge.

"Yes, Admiral," Iowa said pulling Mavis out of her cleavage with a small pop a small white card stuck her long blond hair. "Sorry about that sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"Argh..." Mavis screamed as what felt like electricity coarsed through her body. At the same time back in Magnolia a large explosion rocked the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Um, I didn't do it," Iowa said backing away from the screaming girl.

"Master," Lucy yelled reaching out to catch the girl on reflex stunned when the ghostly body did not pass through her hands. "Um she is just a ghost right," Lucy asked.

"Not exactly, but that's not supposed to happen," Markov said pointing to Mavis's now solid body.

"Oops, this is one of RJ's evil expelling sutras that we can use to rescue ship girls that were abyssalfied," Iowa said holding up the now fried card.

"That's not possible," Mavis muttered slowly waking up.

"What's not possible," Lucy asked.

"My curse... it's gone," Mavis said softly.

"Oh please like some silly old curse by that Akseram dork can hold a candle to a ship girl," Iowa boasted.

"But... That's...," Mavis stammered.

"I'm American it's what we do," Iowa replied. "Hey there hot stuff, you wouldn't happen to know where a girl can get a bite to eat around here," Iowa said sauntering up to Laxus.

"I... um... gramps what the hell am I supposed to do," Laxus whispered to his grandfather.

"What you mean you don't know!" Markov exclaimed. "But you..."

"I was bluffing... If I ever hit on the girls at the guild Mira would kill me..." Laxus whispered back.

"Hehehehehe freshmeat... Ashigara will be so jealous," Iowa giggled dragging a surprised Laxus away.

"She's crazier than Virgo," Lucy groaned.

 **Idea 2**

"You have failed sabertooth for the last time Yukino," Jiemma said from his chair looking down on the bruised and battered celestial wizard.

"Yes master Jiemma," Yukino said softly as the master slowly stood.

"We have no room in the guild for weak mages girl," Jiemma said back handing the girl across the room.

"Yes master," Yukino muttered her body wracked with pain.

"Now strip," Jiemma ordered.

"But..." Yukino stammered.

"Either you remove your guild mark..." Jiemma growled. "Never mind... Remove her mark," Jiemma said pointing to several other guild members.

"No..." Yukino stammered.

"You know the price of failure girl," Jiemma hissed easily lifting her off the ground his hand around her neck.

"But..." Yukino gasped... Please anything but this. I don't know who you are or even if I have the power to summon you, but please help. The chime of a bell rang out as a flash of light illuminated the temporary guild hall.

"What was that," Ikazuchi exclaimed as the surprised ship fell on the cold hard stone.

"I don't know," Inazuma replied.

"Hey I didn't know you had a big sister Hibiki," Akatsuki said pointing at a surprised Yukino.

"But I don't have a little sister," a stunned Yukino repllied.

"You do now," Tenryuu said helping the celestial mage to her feet.

"Yes you do," Hibiki said leading Yukino away.

"We're not done with you Yukino," a random mage said moving to block her exit. "Or your friends."

"Please you can do what ever you want to me, just don't hurt them," Yukino said softly.

"I normally would be an elegant lady, but I feel that would be lost on such degenerates who would strike a lady," Akatsuki said before knocking the pair across the room. "Oops I guess I didn't hold back enough." Akatsuki added as they left an impression in the wall.

"Sorry," Ikazuchi and Inazuma said as several more were thrown out of the way.

"Are you coming mommy," Inazuma asked as Tenryuu continued to glare at Jiemma.

"In a bit girls, please go get Yukino cleaned up and a nice meal ok," Tenryuu said with a smile.

"Why," Yukino gasped.

"Why not, you did ask for help didn't you," Tenryuu replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to teach this jerk ass a lesson on how to properly treat women."

"You can't he's to strong," Yukino cried out.

"Don't worry momma will be just fine," Akatsuki stated.

"Really," Yukino gasped as Tenryuu slugged the much larger male.

"Yup Tenryuu is the best mom boat ever," Ikazuchi cheered.

"Time to go," Hibiki said pushing them out the door as Tenryuu drew her sword.

"Do you really think you can beat me girl," Jiemma growled.

"Yup, you've got nothing on a pissed off Re class or a wo class during her time of the month," Tenryuu replied.

"Don't toy with me girl," Jiemma growled as Tenryuu easily caught his punch.

"Now you need to be taught a lesson," Tenryuu exclaimed slamming him through the floor. Explosions continued to rock the building for several minutes until Jiema flew back up through the floor one last time before a flaming blast blew off the roof of the building.

"Ugh, I thought I told you to keep an eye on Natsu," Master Markov groaned as as a pillar of flame lit up the night sky.

"I didn't do it," Natsu shot back entranced by the sight.

"Oh that was just mommy," Ikazuchi said waving to the wizards.

"Are you Fairy Tail," Inazuma asked.

"Yes and you are..." Erza said to the group standing in the doorway.

"Yukino," Lucy exclaimed racing past everyone. "What happened."

"This big jerk was going to hurt Hibiki's big sister, when she called out to us for help, so mommy is teaching him a lesson," Akatsuki explained.

"Jiemma," Markov growled.

"Is being disciplined, now could you please help Yukino," Hibiki asked.

"Yes," Wendy said coming forward to heal the battered wizard.

"Um what are you," Lucy asked.

"Akatsuki," Iowa exclaimed rushing forward to glomp the tiny girl.

"Iowa," Akatsuki groaned.

"More ship girls," Gray said. "Well there goes the neighborhood."

"What's that supposed to mean," Lucy and Iowa growled.

"What did you do this time, Iowa," Tenryuu sighed the last wisps of flame leaving her sword.

"She nuked a dragon," Natsu said.

"You what," Tenryuu roared leaping at the backpedaling Iowa. "Those are restricted for a reason you dumbass, do you even remember which island Nagato destroyed because of your little stunt."

"But... but... but..." Iowa protested as Tenryuu continued to smack the larger ship girl with the flat of her blade.

"She saved all of us, by nuking the black dragon of the apocalypse so please don't be to harsh with her," Lucy said.

"Oh all right, but you'd better learn some manners, or I'm going to carve another smokestack into your hull," Tenryuu sighed.

"Hey this tastes pretty good," Natsu said his mouth full of the linger flames on Tenryuu's blade.

"Is this normal," Yukino asked Hibiki.

"It could be worse," Hibiki replied.

"How," Yukino muttered as the doors were slammed open again.

"Kongo Bongo," Iowa exclaimed happily racing towards her fellow ship girl battleship standing next to a green haired woman.

 **Other Harry Potter Kancolle ideas**

 **Idea 1**

"Hold up," Harry groaned after taking a quick glance over the stands as the second round of the tri wizard tournament began.

"Why," Victor said as the others hesitated.

"This event is about to end," Harry sighed.

"Why my sister is down there. I need to save her." Fleur demanded.

"Don't worry she is fine," Harry said as a large pillar of water shot into the sky.

"What the hell is going on," Cedric asked.

"The dingbat decided it would be a good idea to use Imuya as my hostage, and well... I don't think she took it very well," Harry sighed.

"You think," Cedric gasped.

"Ok, where is the greasy bastard that knocked me out and who was the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to put Ka class submarines in the lake. Not to mention I don't know how the hell you would be able to do it," Imuya yelled slowly rising from the water.

"Hey Imuya," Harry called out with a wave.

"Harry," Imuya cheered racing across the water towards the dock.

"You aren't hurt are you," Harry asked.

"Nope, and those Ka class jerks didn't expect a ship girl to shove an oxygen torpedo down their throats. Dirty rotten bastards wanted to eat a nice little blond girl for lunch. Seriously they are worse than Akagi when she gets really hungry," Imuya grumbled.

"Gabrielle," Fleur exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, you cheese eating surrender monkey, your sister is fine," Imuya scoffed somehow pulling the girl from the small backpack she carried.

"Imuya I thought we talked about this..." Harry groaned.

"What, that's what Iowa said to call them," Imuya replied.

"And what did Missouri say about Iowa," Harry asked.

"I dunno I was trying to stop Iku from traumatizing the other American ship girls for life," Imuya replied.

"Right..." Harry groaned.

"Anyway, I'll be right back after I explain things to the old goat philanderer," Imuya said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Um how are you going to explain things," Harry gulped.

"Oh just a little bit of Tatsuta, and Hiei," Imuya said with an extra sway to her hips.

"Oh hell Imuya..." Harry cried racing after her as a cannon formed on her wrist.

"Should we be scared," Victor gulped.

"Probably," Cedric replied.

"It might be a good idea to find a new place to stand," Fleur said.

"No I wanna see her make people go explody and stuff like the creepy sea monsters," Gabrielle protested.

 **Idea 2**

"Give Reppu back," a young girl screeched her arms flailing trying to reach the elusive plane being held above her head.

"Ugh can it Hoppo you'll destroy my hearing with that wailing of yours," a dark haired male groaned. "And I do suggest you give it back to her and tell me where the heck we are before she calls in her doggies."

"Scottland," the auburn haired girl added.

"How in the hell did we end up in Scotland," a heavily accented male voice asked.

"Ask the creepy old pedo bear," the auburn haired girl said glaring at the old man.

"Great," the black haired boy said.

"So you mind telling us why and how we went from enjoying a nice picnic in the Aluteans to waking up in lousy hospital beds in Scotland," the black haired boy asked.

"It was for your own protection my boy," the old man said looking at Harry.

"My protection?" Harry scoffed. "You seriously think anything can get past Hoppo, Vanguard, and Kalinin,"

"You have much to learn," the old man said.

"You have no idea do you," Harry chuckled.

"Excellent," the old man said smiling happily.

"Oh that wasn't me agreeing with you," Harry replied. "That was me thinking what their parents are going to do with you when they find out, and they will find out," Harry replied.

"We are quite hidden from the world," the old man said.

"They know," Vanguard said fixing her long hair.

"And she is pissed," Kalinin shivered.

"Mommy is coming," Hoppo cheered.

"And who are your parents," the aged nurse asked.

"Hood and Bismark, Hibiki and Sevestapol, Ryuujou and Alaska, Re and her tail," the group replied before the nurse fainted.

 **section break**

"It appears we have a problem," Enterprise said looking around the room at the rooms occupants.

"And that is," Nagato asked glaring at the Wo class sitting across the table from her.

"It has come to our attention that an unknown group has kidnapped the children of several of our own," Enterprise explained.

"And we would like them back," Tripitz growled.

"Agreed, I would like to keep the collateral damage to a minimum," Enterprise stated.

"Well that explains a few things," Kirov said glancing out the window, where a rather irrate group of parents were being restrained by Tenryuu, Tatsuta, the Iowa's, Yamato, and a battleship demon barely being able to keep Re and her tail in check.


	6. Mamma Shinano

Harry wasn't one to knock a gift horse in the mouth but the Dursleys had finally taken him to the beach for the day. It might have had something to do with the odd looks the neighbors were giving or they didn't trust him to burn the house down with some kind of freaky magic. Either way he was finally able to see the ocean even if it was rather lousy weather dark skies all round. The only thing saving him from mount saint Dursley was the fact that this kind of thing wasn't uncommon in England these days. His musings were cut short by a rather loud moan coming from the surf.

"What the hell," Harry exclaimed locking eyes with a tall woman floating in the surf.

"Help..." the woman moaned as Harry struggled to pull her out of the surf.

 _She's a lot heavier than she looks._ The young woman easily dwarfed Harry in height but she was skinny, almost anorexic skinny. Despite that she had a rather large chest barely contained by her odd clothing. _Ah much better._ Harry finally managed to disconnect the woman from her weird backpack, that had a smokestack of all things. "I wonder if she is doing that weird cosplay thing, Su Li did once." Harry muttered examining her green Japanese style shirt, and short green skirt that allowed him to see more smooth female leg than he ever had before. If he was older it might have made certain parts of his anatomy much more active.

"Thank you," the woman heaved coughing up a large amount of water.

"Are you alright," Harry asked examining the many wounds that marred her porcelain skin.

"I've been better," the woman said with heavily accented English.

"Um..." Harry said his eyes glued to her numerous wounds with bits of metal sticking out of them. "Are you a robot?"

"Not exactly," the woman said struggling to stand before crashing back down into the sand with a heavy thud.

"Miss," Harry exclaimed as a mix of blood and oil began seeping out of the woman's back.

"Shit, there goes my keel and drive shaft," the woman hissed unable to move.

"What can I do," Harry exclaimed.

"Run," the woman said as a buzzing noise filled the sky.

"No," Harry said trying and failing to drag the woman along the sand.

"Unless you've got an instant repair bucket..." the woman trailed off rolling over top of the Harry as small dark fighters began peppering the beach with gunfire.

 _If she is a robot then the repario spell might work..._ " I don't have my wand but this might work," Harry said focusing all of his magic into his hands.

"What are you doing..." the woman said before light filled her eyes.

"Repario," Harry exclaimed forcing every ounce of his power into the woman. Now normally the repario spell scans the object and uses magic to recreate the missing parts but the spell does have its limits. However, when one Harry Potter is involved, things don't go exactly as planned since he exists to break those ever so lovely magic rules, Hermione loves to harp about. In this case his magic did manage to figure out the woman over him was a ship girl, but the problem was it didn't know if she was supposed to be battleship girl or a carrier girl. Given the amount of power Harry pushed out his magic just decided to do both.

"Are you ok," the woman said looking down at the now unconscious Harry. "Another life lost due to my weakness," the woman said softly as a tiny fairy came out and smacked her face.

"Hey," the woman said.

"What!" the woman shrieked.

"Hey, hey, hey," the creature cheered.

"Then why don't we see what Musashi finds so fun about all of this," the woman said cradling the boy in her arms as she stood up. A few long strides, and she was standing in the surf once more. "JSDF battle carrier Shinano launching!" the woman exclaimed summoning a massive rigging out of thin air. Her long black hair flew in the breeze as a large ship like backpack formed a 18inch triple turret hanging astride each hip. Multiple arrows sticking out of a pair of quivers set aside the smoke stack at the center of the backpack. An aircraft carrier bristling with AAA guns lined one arm while she held a bow in the other. Heavily armored knee high boots lined with more guns lined her legs.

"Hehehehe, radar master race indeed," Shinano giggled as her new and improved british AAA guns guided by british radar unleashed a wall of steel against the abyssal fighters. "It's not Iowa class yet, but it really is better than what I had before."

"Let's try the big guns," Shinano said taking aim at a pair of Ta class battleships in the distance. "Main guns' fire," Shinano bellowed.

"Tomato was that you," Iowa said as the battleships exploded.

"No," Yamato replied. "And its Yamato."

"Sushi.." Iowa asked.

"No," Musashi replied. "Ugh it's Musashi."

"I did it," Shinano called out.

"Shinano... but I thought..." Yamato cried out racing towards her sister in the distance.

"Hahahaha you thought that I the great battle carrier Shinano could be sunk by these lowly abyssals," Shinano chuckled. "Hehehehe no more escort duty for me. I'm going to give the abyssal a one, two punch they've never seen."

"Musashi what have you been teaching her," Yamato yelled.

"Nothing, but I approve," Musashi cheered examining the new and improved Shinano.

"Wait what... this is awesome... you've got all of our battleship power and a real air wing, not float planes. " Iowa said sailing around the third Yamato sister. "I wonder if I can get an upgrade like this, but do I really need the kid."

"Kid... Shinano what did you do," Yamato screamed.

"Um, would you believe me if I said it wasn't my fault," Shinano stammered.

"Please don't punish her it really was all my fault," Harry stammered.

"Don't you worry little one, my sisters will not be hurting anyone," Shinano said holding him close.

"They won't," Harry said.

"No they won't. Not if they know what is good for them," Shinano said glaring at her sisters.

"Really, but..." Harry stammered.

"I will not let anyone hurt you," Shinano said.

"But my..." Harry said softly,"

"You're what," Shinano asked.

"My Uncle isn't going to be happy if I'm late getting back," Harry said. "And my watch is broken," Harry added.

"Your uncle wouldn't happen to be a mutated walrus would he," Iowa said.

"Um... yeah kind of," Harry giggled.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Musashi replied.

"I'll go with her," Iowa said.

"Oh hell," Yamato groaned chasing after the pair.

"Um, my Uncle can hit really hard," Harry said.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that little one," Shinano said as Vernon cried out.

"Owwwwwwwwww, what the hell are you freaks made of," Vernon exclaimed.

"That's ship girl to you, worm," Musashi bellowed.

"I think you're over doing it," Yamato groaned as Vernon continued to cry out in pain. A loud rumble managed to drown out Veron's screaming for a moment.

"That upgrade certainly didn't lower your appetite at all," Musashi chuckled.

"It wasn't me," Shinano replied.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"Don't worry my little admiral," Shinano chuckled. "If its food you want, then we have the best chef in the world right here." Shinano added pointing towards her oldest sister.

"I am not a hotel," Yamato growled.

"I'm sorry," Harry said burying his head in Shinano's shirt.

"Sister," Shinano growled pulling herself up to her full height glaring at her sister. "Fix this or I'll send a torpedo up your bilge pump.

"Steamed bun," Yamato said pulling out a piping hot bun out of thin air.

"For me…. But," Harry stammered.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't mad at you. I just don't like being called a hotel," Yamato said handing over the meat bun and giving him a pat on the head.

"Really," Harry said.

"Yep, this here is auntie Yamato, and I'm your Aunt Musashi, now what am I supposed to do with this mutated crossbreed between a sad man with a bestiality fetish who buggered a retarded female walrus that escaped from a zoo." Musashi said.

"Um, what does bestiality and buggered mean," Harry asked.

"He's a child," Shinano hissed chopping Musashi's head. "And I will tell you when you're older."

"Ok," Harry replied returning to his meat bun.

"So do you have a name kid," Iowa asked as the rest of the fleet caught up.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"So rule one Harry is if your Aunt Musashi thinks it's a good idea, then you probably shouldn't do it," Shinano explained. "Your Aunt Yamato is a great cook, and gives the best hugs on hot days."

"So does that make you my mom," Harry asked looking up at Shinano with longing in his eyes.

"Yes it does," Shinano replied without a hint of hesitation.

"Really," Harry gasped.

"Yes," Shinano said.

"But what about your parents," Kiyoshimo asked.

"They're dead," Harry replied.

"And your relatives," Asashimo asked.

Harry pointed towards Vernon. "Please don't make me go back."

"Over my cold dead rusting hull," Shinano said.

"Thank you," Harry cried latching on even tighter to Shinano.

"Um, so now what," Iowa asked.

"We tell the admiral about my son," Shinano said.

"And what if he says no," Musashi whispered.

"I'll talk to Kongo, and Houshou," Shinano replied.

"Who are Kongo and Houshou," Harry asked.

"They're your grandparents Harry," Iowa chuckled.

 **Section Break**

Admiral Yamamoto was about to enjoy afternoon tea when he spied a small black haired English boy eying several of his ships. Out on the town this wouldn't be a big deal, but here on the base it was a bit odd and he didn't look like any of the kids of the English officers that they sometimes brought around to play with the destroyers. What happened next caused him to freeze as he heard words he didn't think he would ever here in reference to the ship girls.

"Can I help you," Kongo asked kneeling down to look Harry in the eye.

"Um are you Kongo," Harry asked.

"Yes, can I help you," Kongo repeated.

"Well my mom said that should talk to you since you're now my grandmother along with a lady named Houshou, but I couldn't find her." Harry replied.

"Um, who are your parents," Haruna asked as Kongo shut down blue filling her vision.

"JSDF Battle carrier Shinano. Mommy said to come and find you since Akashi needs to make sure my repair job was done correctly. What does # $#%^%$^ $# ! Mean," Harry asked.

"Ask your mother," Kirishima said slapping her hand over Hiei's mouth.

"But I'm too young to be a grandmother," Kongo cried.

"But you're still a pretty young lady grandma Kongo, and I'm adopted so that why you have a grandchild and still a young and delicate flower. Plus, I think that man over there is starring at your bum" Harry said pointing towards admiral Yamamoto.

"Admiral dear," Kongo sighed.

"Um Harry why did Shinano tell you to look for Kongo," Kirashima asked.

"Mommy was worried that the admiral would make her send me back to my relatives, and Iowa said I would be safer with mom instead of # %$^%%$#$!%#$^%$. What does that mean." Harry asked as the girls paled.

"He is staying," Kongo said hugging Harry while staring right at the admiral.

"I'll call and get it cleared with Nelson," Yamamoto said.

"Harry what are you doing here," a young girl called out.

"Hermione," Harry said looking up to see one of his first friends perched atop what had to be another battleship girl.

"My parents work at the base now," Hermione replied. "But what are you doing here."

"I've been adopted," Harry beamed.

"By a ship girl," Hermione and the battleship girl she was riding on said.

"Yes, Harry is now my son," Shinano said placed Harry on her shoulders.

"Well this is a first," Vanguard said.

"First time for everything I guess," Iowa added.

"Aren't you worried about what Professor Dumbledore will say," Hermione asked.

"After I had to kill Voldemort and rescue the philosopher's stone," Harry said.

Everything hit a full stop as his words sunk in. "Harry why did you have to kill someone," Harry asked. "Don't worry this doesn't mean I will think any less of you."

"Ok," Harry said as they all sat down in a circle enjoying Kongo's tea and scones. "Um, well you see…" Harry stammered.

"We're wizards," Hermione said.

"Oh ok," Iowa shrugged.

"Oh cool can you do magic tricks," Asashimo asked.

"Can you make me a battleship," Kiyoshimo said crawling over to Harry.

"Cool it kiddo," Musashi said dragging the excitable destroyer back into her lap.

"Aw your no fun," Kiyoshimo huffed blushing as Musashi fixed her hair.

"Be nice or I won't let you take any more lessons with Sammie," Musashi said easily settling down the excitable destroyer. "Anyway do carry on."

"You're not surprised," Harry said.

"Harry remember how I said we were ship girls," Shinano said.

"Yes, but aren't just some kind of super powered robot cyborgs or something like in those shows my cousin Dudely watches, but isn't supposed to," Harry said.

"Not exactly Harry dear," Kirishima said.

"Oh ok you are wearing more clothing than the characters in those shows do. Well everyone except Aunt Musashi," Harry replied.

A heavy thud cut through the silence as Yamato smacked her forehead. "I told you Musashi," Yamato groaned.

"No Harry we are ship girls and we run on magic and magical technology," Shinano explained.

"Yup, grade A sparkly magical ship girl bullshit," Iowa added.

"So does the ministry control you," Harry asked.

"Don't get me started on those…." Vanguard growled.

"Be nice Vanguard or no more cookies for you," Hermione said.

"But cookies….." Vanguard moaned.

"So the British Ministry of Magic," Harry said.

"Does not control us, and if they don't like it I'll ask Warpsite to explain things to them again," Vanguard said.

"And I'll help," Iowa added.

"Anyway what exactly happened at school this year," Shinano asked.

"Long story short I finally got to find out who my birth parents were and see their picture of the first time. Not that anyone will really tell me about them, but at least it's better than knowing they were worthless drunks. Learned about magic for the first time, and had to save the philosopher's stone from Voldemort," Harry explained.

"Who is Voldemort," Yamato asked.

"An evil wizard who killed my parents and died trying to kill me, all I remember not Harry and a green flash of light followed by pain," Harry replied.

"But I thought you said he was dead," Asashimo asked.

"So did I, but somehow he survived as this ghost thingie that possesses people and he wanted to use the stone to get his body back," Harry said.

"And you killed the man he possessed," Shinano said hugging him tighter.

"I didn't have a choice, he was trying to kill me," Harry cried.

"Then he deserved what is coming to him," Vanguard said.

"Yeah it serves the jackass right," Iowa added.

"You survived and that is all that matters to me," Shinano said.

"Wow you must have super crazy magical powers," Asashimo said.

"No Professor Dumbledore said it was my mother's love that killed him," Harry said.

"A mother's love is a powerful thing, but that isn't what killed him," Kirishima said assuming her lecture pose.

"But professor," Hermione protested.

"Is wrong," Kongo added. "We are magical constructs and more attune to magic than most normal humans including wizards. A person's magic is tied to their soul and a ship girl is empowered by the souls of all those who served aboard us while we were plain old ships. That is why the larger ships tend to be more powerful. In the end it has little to do with the guns and armor our former bodies held. But the spirits of those who sailed with us and how well we can use that power."

"So that how you bat away shells," Iowa and Vanguard gaped.

"Yes, but it also explains how Harry was able to destroy Voldemort, and heal Shinano," Kongo said.

"I have a piece of Voldemort stuck inside me. That's why my forehead hurts when he is around," Harry said moving out of Shinano's lap.

"And where do you think you're going," Shinano said pulling him back.

"I've got a piece of Voldemort in my head I need to leave before I hurt you," Harry said softly fighting back tears.

"Silly boy did you really think you could hurt your mother," Shinano said placing him in her lap again.

"But," Harry protested.

"Yes, you might have a bit of the wanker stuck in your head, but you also have some of his power which makes you stronger than most. That is why you were able to blast Voldemort with raw magical power destroying his possessed body and why you were able to repair Shinano," Kongo said.

"But I don't want to turn into an evil person," Harry said.

"Then we will figure out how to drive out Voldemort's soul while leaving his power behind and make everything diajobou," Haruna said.

"You can do that," Hermione gasped.

"Dess," Kongo cheered as several small fairies began marching out of the her and her sisters clothing crawling up to Harry's forehead.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Yamato said as Shinano placed Harry's head in her lap so the fairies had easier access to his scar.

"Hey, Hey, hey, hey," the fairies chanted as the scar began to glow and ugly green color. The chanting continued as they pulled a tiny sickly look half lizard, half human thing out of the scar. The stunned lizard man had barely a second to think before he was bound and gagged.

"That was… surprising," Hermione said as extremely high level magic was performed during a tea party as if it was an everyday thing.

"Things usually are when the Kongo's are involved," Vanguard explained.

"Um what if he escapes," Harry asked as the fairies disappeared back into Kongo with Voldemort.

"He won't, and I'll deal with this permanently once I'm done interrogating him," Kongo said with a smile.

"What if you can't," Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry Harry we have our ways," Hiei said with a rather scary looking smile.


	7. Mama Lina

**Author's Note-** Some of you having been asking for a Slayers crossover so here you go. I'm not too happy with this one as I am having trouble crossing the universes.

 **Mama Lina**

"Wow Sirius, I never would have thought that your world would have recovered so quickly," Lina said as she marveled at the highly developed technology of formerly destroyed plane of existence.

"We have you, and your friends to thank for that," the former god replied. "The spark of creation, caused by your dark, and light magic fusion spell carried over into this universe causing it to be reborn."

"Was there anything left of Dark Star or Vorphied," Lina asked.

"They were completely destroyed, but bits of their power, and soul still linger." Sirius explained.

"Shit," Lina cursed.

"It is not as bad as it seems," Sirius explained.

"Not, that bad. Are you insane, that monster almost wiped out all of existence," Lina shot back.

"Without those bits of power magic would have disappeared completely and this world could not have been reborn," Sirius explained.

"Ok, but can anyone actively control the remaining fragments," Lina asked.

"Normally no," Sirius said.

"But someone can, and that is the real reason you called me here," Lina said.

"Yes," Sirius replied holding his head down. "I might still be an immortal being, but I lost much of my power when Vorpheid was destroyed."

"What about the sword of light and the other Darkstar weapons," Lina asked.

"Their power quickly faded with the destruction of Darkstar," Sirius replied.

"But I thought you said their power still remained," Lina replied.

"Yes, and the weapons were reborn along with the universe," Sirius answered.

"And the bits of their soul was as well," Lina added.

"Yes," Sirius sighed.

"So if someone were able to combine, the weapons and the soul fragments…." Lina paled.

"No the Darkstar, Vorphied, Valgaav fusion cannot be reborn," Sirius said.

"But a powerful creature can still be created. A creature that the people of this world will be unable to fight, and could travel between worlds," Lina said.

"Yes, and the only magic that will be able to hurt it," Sirius said before Lina cut him off.

"The giga slave," Lina said.

"No Chaos magic, but I hope it does not come to that," Sirius said.

"Start talking," Lina said.

"Chaos magic is the magic of the Lord of Nightmares. In your world only the giga slave and Ragna blade were ever discovered, however…" Sirius said.

"There is an entire magical system based around the power of the Lord of Nightmares and you want me to teach it to the people of your world incase this monster is ever created," Lina said.

"Yes, and potentially stop the monster from ever forming in the first place," Sirius said.

"What do I have to do," Lina said visions of darkstar running through her head. _We barely destroyed him last time. I can't let that monster be reborn._

"You need to collect the seven weapons and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands," Sirius explained.

"Do you know where they are," Lina replied.

"No, but I do know what they are," Sirius replied.

"Go on," Lina said.

"Darkstar's power is sealed into 3 objects: the elder wand containing his offensive power, invisibility cloak made from his stealth abilities, and the resurrection stone which allows the user to access the underworld. Vorpheed's power is also sealed into 3 objects: The jade books of heaven are the knowledge of Vorpheed, the preserver of life is the body of vorpheed, and the holy grail grants vorpheed's regeneration," Sirius explained.

"The seventh piece is valgaav isn't it," Lina asked.

"Yes, and it is contained within the muramasa, a blood thirsty blade that cuts everything it touches," Sirius said.

"So even now he craves destruction," Lina said.

"Yes, but's true destructive potential is locked away unless it comes into contact with, Val, or a fragment of valgaavs soul or darkstars soul," Sirius explained.

"Alright so what is the deal with these soul fragments. Is it similar to my sister?" Lina asked suppressing a shiver? Even now after destroying, numerous monsters, 2 fragments of Shabrinigdo, and the darkstar vorpheed fusion, she still feared her sister. Luna Inverse, her older sister was the Knight of Cephied, contained a bit of her worlds god in her soul and more powerful than any other human.

"No, under normal circumstances, the holders of Darkstar, Vorpheed, and Valgaave have no knowledge of their existence," Sirius said.

"But they do get some sort of boost from them correct," Lina said thinking of the well of physical power Luna had at her disposal.

"Yes, but it remains locked away in many cases," Sirius said.

"Good, so they remain unaware of their true potential," Lina sighed in relief.

"Yes, but one of them has come closer than anyone else," Sirius said.

"Darkstar, Vorpheed, or Valgaav," Lina asked.

"Darkstar, and Vorpheed," Sirius replied.

"Shit….. wait I thought you said just one," Lina said.

"It's complicated," Sirius said.

"So make it simple," Lina shot back.

"An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort was able to unlock the power he contained, but remains unware of his true nature. He predictably carried out a reign of destruction and terror in an attempt to take over the world. Voldemort was finally stopped when he tried to kill the child of a woman who contained a fragment of Vorpheed. The remnant of my master answered the dying wish of the woman and entered the child's body in order to protect him," Sirius stated.

"And the Darkstar fragment," Lina asked.

"Voldemort was using a dark ritual to split his soul and place it in an object as a form of immortality. This ritual also split off a piece of Darkstar and placed it into the child." Sirius explained.

"What! Have the fragments fused, is Darkstar about to be reborn," Lina screamed.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"What do you mean you don't know," Lina growled pulling the elder god down to her level.

"The fusion of a human soul, with the fragments of a god's and monsters soul is unheard of. The monster fragment should override the human soul, but it has not, and Vorpheed's soul should have been reborn in another after the mother's death and yet it lingers in the child. When the world was reborn the rules of magic changed in ways I have yet to fully understand," Sirius said.

"If your world shares anything in common with mine Darkstar's soul should remain dormant as long as the child leads a happy normal life," Lina said as Sirius frowned. "Take me to the child right now," Lina growled.

 **Section Break**

It took all of 30 seconds for one Lina Inverse, the strongest human magical user in all of the universes, not that anyone beyond the Lord of Nightmares actually knew that, to leap into action. Lina Inverse was a woman with many names, bandit killer, dragon spooker, Lina the pink, knight of the lord of nightmares, The Enemy of All Who Live, The Beautiful, Genius Sorceress, and The Brainless Breast-less Sorceress was about to add another name to that list.

"Fireball," Lina growled as a walrus man rose his fist to strike an emaciated child for some unknown slight.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," Lina growled as the man groaned in pain. "Oh get up lardo I only burned off your top layer of skin," Lina added kicking the man for good measure.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you freak," Vernon growled as he struggled to stand.

"The only freak I see here is you for beating up on a defenseless child," Lina growled.

"The boy needs to earn his keep," Vernon shot back.

"By being your punching bag, I don't think so," Lina replied as the boy shied away.

"Don't worry little one I am not going to hurt you," Lina said reaching out for the boy.

"I know," the boy said. "But I don't want you to take Canal away from me, otherwise the dark man and his dragon will come back. I don't like them; they always want me to do bad stuff."

"See I told you he was a freak," Vernon sneared.

"Digger volt," Lina said lighting arcing from her fingers and electrocuting Vernon.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take Canal away from you, and you can tell the bad man and his dragon that I'll shove a Ragna blade where the sun doesn't shine if doesn't knock it off," Lina said holding a hand out towards the boy. The black haired boy stood still for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny," Lina asked.

"The dark man said you weren't scary, but the dragon is in the corner begging you not to do it again. He doesn't want to lose his dragon balls. What does that mean," the boy giggled?

"I'll tell you when you're older," Lina replied. _I'd make jellyfish brains do it, but who knows what he would say._

"Lilly," Pentunia gasped looking out the front door.

"My name is Lina Inverse, and we were just leaving," Lina stated.

"We….." Harry said looking up at his savior.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you with that fat ass," Lina said pointing to Vernon.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Dumbledore said as he arrived on the scene.

"Nuts, I knew I shouldn't have destroyed that barrier," Lina groaned.

"You destroyed the blood wards," Dumbledore gaped.

"In my defense I didn't know it was there until after I fire balled the jackass," Lina replied.

"Lina he has….." Sirius whispered.

"A fragment of Vorpheed. He feels just like my sister only nowhere near as powerful," Lina said. "It seems he doesn't know about it or he has full control and is not channeling its power." Lina said looking at Sirius. "That being said I don't trust the guy, he reminds me to much of Rezo."

"I'll leave this in your hands as even now I cannot act against Vorpheed," Sirius said before leaving.

"It figures," Lina sighed as Harry tugged on her hand. "What's up kiddo."

"Is he going to make me go back," Harry asked pointing towards Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it's for the greater good that he remains here," Dumbledore said.

"Listen buddy the kid has a name," Lina said before face palming. "So what's your name kid," Lina asked.

"Harry," Harry replied.

"Harry is coming with me, as staying with them put him in danger in the first place," Lina said pointing over her shoulder at the Durseley's.

"I'm….." Dumbledore began.

"I don't care who you are or what," Lina hissed.

"Miss…." Dumbledore said reaching for his wand.

"Now are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way. You might have a piece of Vorpheed in you and a former darkstar weapon, but I've got the Ragna blade," Lina said. "O, a piece of the Lord of Nightmares, Free thine self from heavens bonds, O blade from the cold, dark void, Become one with my power, one with my body, And let us walk this path of destruction together, Shattering the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!" A massive sword of dark lightening easily several times larger than Lina formed in her hands.

Even with all of his magical power and knowledge boosted by the Elder wand every fiber in his being was screaming at him to run from the abomination of magical held in the hands of the red headed woman. It was as if it could destroy the very fabric of magic and reality itself. However, there was not a hint of darkness in the sword or the woman. It was pure chaos given form. Magic that was neither good or evil it just was, and would do whatever the woman willed it to do. Dumbledore decided discretion was the better part of valor and appeared away leaving the pair behind.

"I thought so," Lina said as old coot vanished and she canceled the spell.

"Um, what happens to me now," Harry asked.

"Easy you come along with me if you want," Lina said.

"Um, does this mean you'll be my…." Harry stammered.

"Mom, of course she will," Xellos said phasing into view above them.

"Xellos," Lina growled. "Fire ball."

"Is something wrong," Harry asked.

"No, it's just with Xellos its fire ball first and ask questions later," Lina replied. "Now let's go find your jellyfish of a dad.

"My dad is a jellyfish," Harry asked.

'No he just has jellyfish for brains," Lina replied.

"Oh ok," Harry said. "But?"

"Is something wrong?" Lina asked as they walked away.

"No, but nothing got dragon slaved, and I get the feeling something was supposed to be dragon slaved," Harry replied to a speechless Lina.


	8. Big Sis Awaki

**Big Sis Awaki**

"Ugh that is the last time I let Ms. Komoe volunteer me for anymore experiments," Musujime Awaki groaned after a teleporting experiment dumped her face first into grass. "Where the fuck am I. It's freezing out here," the rather underdressed woman groaned. At barely 5ft tall the well-endowed Japanese girl was dressed in just a skirt, a cloth bandeau bra, and a jacket over her shoulders. Saying that she wasn't prepared for the snow would be an understatement.

"Get back here you little freak," a rather large boy said as he and his group of friends chased after a much smaller boy.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you," another boy said as they cornered the child around a rather large tree.

"Liar," the child spat out before he vanished.

"A gemstone," Awaki gasped as the child clung to the upper branches of the tree.

"Perfect now he can't run," a boy said readying a rock.

"That may be, but I suggest you run before you make me angry," Awaki said as the rock reappeared above the boy's head hitting him with a heaving thud.

"Another one," they gasped.

"Another what?" Awaki pressed marching up to the boys, shaking the snow out of her head.

"Freak," the heaviest boy blurted out. "Moving things like that isn't natural."

Awaki groaned before teleporting the small black haired boy to her side with a wave of her hand. "We are not freaks, we are espers and if you didn't spend your life living under a rock."

"Espers…" the group said.

"Ugh…. Extra sensory perception…" Awaki said as she continued to get blank stares. "It's a mental ability that if trained and treated properly can allow you to influence the world around you." Awaki groaned teleporting a rock onto each of their heads. "Now go before you make me angry."

"Screw this I'm out of here," the boys screamed.

"So what's your name kiddo," Awaki said kneeling to his level.

"Harry," the boy stammered looking at the ground.

 _Cute…._ "Now why don't we get you home. It can't be good to be out to long in weather like this," Awaki shivered.

"Do I have to," Harry stammered. "I want to stay with you." Harry added softly.

"I think your parents would be worried about you though," Awaki said.

"My parents are dead," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry," Awaki said wrapping her arms around him.

"So warm," Harry muttered enjoying the caring warmth of another for the first time in his life.

"What about your relatives," Awaki asked.

"Please don't make me go back there," Harry cried.

Musujime Awaki, member of group, and an operative of the dark side of academy city, felt something stir within her. _Did Accelerator feel the same way when he took in the little brat…. He is a gemstone so Academy City will want him back…_ "Alright it looks like you'll be tagging along with big sis Awaki," Awaki said.

"Really," Harry beamed.

"Yes," Awaki said ruffling Harry's hair as his hug intensified. "Now let's just make a quick stop by your place to get your stuff."

"But," Harry stammered.

"Don't worry I'm an expert at getting stuff without people noticing a thing," Awaki said holding up the bullies' wallets.

"Isn't it wrong to steal," Harry asked.

"Consider it payment for the harassment they put you through," Awaki replied.

"Ok, but it's still wrong," Harry relented.

"You've got a lot to learn kid," Awaki replied ruffling his hair.

"I'll do my best big sister," Harry beamed as Awaki gave her a smile.

Awaki froze, images of her missions for group, Accelerator, Kaine, Allister, and many others flashing through her mind. _I can't put him through that…. He's coming with me but I refuse to sacrifice him to the darkness of academy city…._

"Is something wrong, are you cold?" Harry asked.

"No, and I've got a little trick to stay warm," Awaki replied.

"Really what is it?" Harry asked. "Hey how are you so warm?"

"Well I'm a teleported just like you, so I have some special tricks," Awaki said with a smile teleporting the warm air inside a house around Harry.

"It's not cold anymore," Harry gasped.

"Oh it's still cold," Awaki said as the wind blew the warm air away. "I'm just teleporting some warm from those houses around us." _Not that I've been able to do it before, but it beats freezing my but off._ "So where the heck are we anyway," Awaki asked.

"Little Whinging, Surrey," Harry replied.

"Surrey as in England," Awaki asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Where are you from?"

 _What the hell that experiment was only supposed to help boost my accuracy when teleporting into places I can't see, not blast me half way across the planet._ "Academy City," Awaki said softly.

"Oh, is it in the United States, since they have so many colleges," Harry asked.

"You've never heard of Academy city," Awaki asked.

"No, is that bad," Harry replied.

 _It's not freaking possible…._ "Harry what is today's date," Awaki stammered.

"December 24th, its 1990 Christmas Eve," Harry beamed.

 _No freaking way, fucking time travel. Not only did they shoot me half way across the planet I traveling back in time almost 25 years… Wait time travel is impossible so I must have crossed dimensions…. So it that the true power of a level 5 teleporter… Shit then I'll need to become the 8_ _th_ _in order to get back._ A tug on the arm finally pulled Awaki out of her thought.

"Are you alright big sister," Harry asked.

"I'm ok, just thinking about something," Awaki said shooting Harry a big smile as they continued onward.

 **Section Break**

The level 4 teleporter was fuming with rage as she approached a rather non-descript house with carefully tended roses growing on the front lawn. Yes, she was an evil bitch, who worked for some of the most depraved people on the face of the planet, but even she had standards. One of those was that young children were not to be harmed. The little bit Harry had told her about his relatives had her seeing red. After her rather difficult fight against a fellow teleporter she made sure to brush up on her close combat skills. Thus it was rather easy to vanish the lock and slam the door open with a powerful kick.

"Quit your screaming you harpy," Awaki said dropping the table lamp on the woman's head with a crash as it shattered. The woman crashing to the ground unconscious her head now a bloody mess.

"Petunia," a rotund man that Awaki could only assume was Harry's uncle roared before Awaki dropped the sofa on him.

"I'll make this really simple," Awaki said pulling a pistol out of her jacket.

"Anything, I'll give you anything you want," Vernon blabbered.

"Excellent," Awaki said kneeling down to pat his cheek with the barrel of the gun. "Now be a good boy and tell me where Harry's room is."

"Underneath the stairs," Vernon groaned.

"Not even Kirihara's….. ok the Kirihara's are worse, but the other scientists wouldn't put a child through this," Awaki hissed glaring at what was little more than a storage closet, littered with the tattered remnants of a child's things. "We might have research subjects, but most of the doctors considered us human. I think it's time I collect on what you owe Harry with interest." Awaki growled.

"Big sister… help," Harry cries echoing through the house as Awaki extracted the Dursely's payment.

She bit back the drive to vomit as she teleported to his side on instinct, flicking on the massage device at the back her neck. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," the old man with questionable fashion sense explain.

 _That's new, Tsuchimikado and Etzali said that the magic side didn't operate schools._ "Hey Harry just play along ok," Awaki said as she swapped the air around them to muffle the sound.

"Alright," Harry replied.

"And what does the head of a school want with my cousin," Awaki asked smirking as Dumbledore recoiled.

"And you are," Dumbledore said.

 _Petunia's maiden name was Evans, and Harry is her niece. His mom's name was Lily so that should work._ "Rose Evans," Awaki replied.

"Impossible," Dumbledore said pulling his wand.

"Really you want to fight in front of a kid, what kind of teacher are you," Awaki said with a wave of her flashlight teleporting the wand right out of his hand.

"Why are you picking on my cousin," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry my boy, she is not your cousin," Dumbledore said.

"Yes she is. I met her a couple years back when the Durseley's took me on the only vacation I was ever on. My Aunt Daisy was visiting from the states and brought Rose with her. Petunia doesn't like her very much since that side of the family was from a war bride or something," Harry explained. "Oh and it turns out I'm not a magical freak but an esper. I guess it runs in the family or something."

"Esper?" Dumbledore said.

"It's a Japanese thing," Awaki said with a flip of her hair. "Basically we use science to boost mental abilities, and when these abilities become great enough we can do all sorts of things. It was developed in response to magicals to even the playing field," Awaki said now teleporting away Dumbledores hat.

"So I wasn't a magical freak, but an esper," Harry beamed.

"And a gemstone to boot. I guess it comes from myside of the family," Awaki said ruffling his hair.

"So I have to ask again what is your business with my cousin," Awaki pressed.

"I was just checking in on Harry and deliver his invitation to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," Dumbledore said.

"You freaking idiot, did you even listen to a thing I just said," Awaki growled. "Don't you know that espers and magic don't mix. Are you trying to kill my cousin?" Awaki hissed.

"Miss I am afraid you are mistaken," Dumbledore replied.

"Argh, it was the British that first tried to make an esper magical hybrid or don't you remember how Elis turned out," Awaki shot back. "Stay away from my family or else," Awaki said before teleporting to the next street leaving a confused Dumbledore behind.

"She apparated right through anti apparition wards and her wandless magic…. I've never seen anything like it. I need to tread carefully, if the Americans and Japanese are involved," Dumbledore said as retrieved his wand.

 **Section Break**

"Are you alright," Harry asked as Awaki struggled to stand after another teleport.

"I'm ok," Awaki replied.

"Are you tired," Harry asked.

"No, I just don't like self-teleporting very much," Awaki replied.

"Oh ok," Harry said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Shopping, I'm not dressed for the weather and you deserve your own clothes. Then we need to find a library," Awaki answered.

"This way," Harry said pulling Awaki along.

 **Section Break**

"Well that proves it I really did teleport across dimensions," Awaki sighed as she finished scanning through another stack of books. "I guess I don't have to worry about changing the past then," Awaki said glancing at Harry as he slept cuddled up in a big reading chair clutching a stuffed dolphin. "It looks like we're on our own kiddo," Awaki said brushing his hair. "I can't find anything on Alister Crowley, but Heaven's Canceler might be around somewhere, and thank god there are no Kirihara's. The big question is do I look for the frog doctor or do we go to the Americans and use the Stargate program for leverage. Who am I kidding Heaven's canceler is the best choice at the moment. Who knows what the Americans might do."

"It's closing time miss," the librarian side poking her head in the small room.

"Thank you," Awaki replied putting her coat back on over a much more appropriate outfit. Dark tights, a real dress shirt, and vest provided much more cover than her skirt and bandeau top, which was much warmer and probably a bit more appropriate now that she had a little brother to look after.


	9. Harry is a what

**Harry's a what**

When scientists don't know what the hell they are doing, there is a good possibility of experiments blowing up in their face or making latest and greatest discovery. It actually works the same way for witches and wizards despite all of their protests to the contrary. As such no one could have predicted just what the hell could have happened with one Lilly Potter tried to summon a spirit protector for her daughter. The explosion that destroyed most of the Potter home, and destroyed the body of one Lord Voldemort was attributed to love Lily Potter had for her daughter. It would take nearly a decade before the truth of her actions would be known.

"Tiger," a young boy cried staring up at a cute little white colored kitten currently frightened curled up on a low lying branch of a tree.

"Is that your kitty," a towering young girl asked coming up to the boy.

"Yes," the boy sniffled.

"Okay wait right here," the girl said before reaching up into the tree trying to reach the kitten. "Darn not quite tall enough." The girl said before looking back down at the boy. "How about I pick you up and you can get your kitty back," the girl said.

"Okay," the boy said as the girl easily lifted the boy into the tree. "Come here Tiger, good boy," the child said as he was reunited with his kitten.

"Thanks lady," the boy said.

"You're welcome and you can call me..." the girl said as a screaming woman cut her off.

"Tommy get away from her right now," the boys mother screamed.

"But she helped me..." the boy said.

"I don't care that girl is bad news and you stay away from her," the mother said.

"I'm sorry," the boy said.

"It's ok," the girl sighed turning away before he could see her tears.

"Hey freak, I thought we told you to stay away from us," another boy yelled before a rock impacted the side of her head to little effect.

"You know this won't actually do anything," another boy said to his rotund friend.

"I know, but it's still fun," the boy replied.

"Definitely," the second one said as they continued to throw rocks and other assorted items.

"Stop it," the girl cried deflecting another rock.

"No, you're a freak and it's not like it hurts you since you destroyed that truck when it hit you," the fat one laughed.

"I think you boys have had quite enough," a woman with a gentle yet cold voice said from behind them.

"And why should we listen to a slant eyed freak," the boys said.

"Because you should demonstrate some of those fine manners the British are known for before I am forced to demonstrate Japanese discipline," the woman said easily holding the pair off the ground with one hand.

"Yes, ma'am," the pair said racing off as soon as their feet touched the ground.

"Thank you," the girl said.

"You're welcome, but why were they attacking you," the woman asked.

"It's because I'm a freak," the girl said.

"You are not a freak," the woman said embracing the girl.

"Yes, I am. I almost never eat and yet I'm huge, and nothing they do physically hurts me. It's not normal," the girl cried.

"Well I don't see a freak, I see a lovely young girl, now what is your name child," the woman asked the tall girl.

"Toireasa Potter," the girl replied.

"Toireasa," the woman said slowly struggling with the Irish name.

"But you can call me Tosa," Toireasa added causing the woman to freeze up.

"Um is everything ok," Tosa asked the kind older woman.

"What did you say your name was again," the woman asked taking a closer look at the tall British girl with some surprisingly Asian features.

"Toireasa Tosa Potter... It's ok that you don't like me most people don't. I think that my parents did something bad and that's why everyone hates me." Tosa said moving to walk away before the woman grabbed her again, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"You are an orphan," the woman asked.

"Yes, my parents are dead and my aunt, uncle, and cousin are the only family I have left, even if they hate me," Tosa sniffled.

"They hate you," the woman said pulling out a handkerchief to dry the girls tears.

"Yes, and sometimes I think I'd be better off at the bottom of the ocean," Tosa said.

"Well I don't think that your grandmother and sister would like that," the woman said causing Tosa's eyes to shoot open in surprise.

"I... I... I have a sister and a grandmother," the girl shrieked.

"A younger sister in fact, and I think she would be very happy to see you," the woman said.

"Please you have to take me to them..." Tosa begged the hope of a loving family filling her heart once more. "I'm sorry I never got your name," Tosa blushed releasing the woman.

"Not to worry child, my name is Houshou or if you like grandma," Houshou said as the girl collapsed in shock.

"Oyodo could you be a dear and ask the British to send a truck to my location as it seems I have found Kaga's older sister," Houshou asked with her internal radio set wincing at the shriek.

 **Section Break**

"Kaga," Houshou said as her daughter came into view on the screen.

"You wished to speak to me Houshou," Kaga replied with a yawn.

"I know that it is late, so I will keep this short," Houshou replied.

"Is there a problem with the British ship girls," Kaga asked.

"No, but I have discovered something that concerns you," Houshou said.

"And that is,' Kaga asked.

"It appears that your elder sister Tosa has been reincarnated into a lovely British girl," Houshou explained.

"What," Kaga roared before shutting down.

"And it appears that she is hated by her current family," Houshou added.

"Wait what did you say," Kaga asked.

"Your sister has returned reincarnated as a British girl," Houshou said.

"The second part," Kaga pressed.

"Her biological parents are dead, and she is hated by her relatives," Houshou said.

"I'm bringing her home," Kaga said. "And I am going to have a discussion with her relatives."

"Kaga..." Houshou sighed.

"Sorry the connection is bad I can't hear you..." Kaga said before the connection cut off.

"Oh dear," Houshou sighed.

"Is everything alright grandma," Tosa asked.

"Yes, everything is fine and you will be meeting your sister soon," Houshou said as a rumble filled the room.

"I'm sorry," a blushing Tosa said softly. "It's just I'm a little hungry."

"It's alright, a growing ship girl like you needs to eat if you're going to grow up big and strong," Houshou said reaching up to pat her on the head.

 **Section Break**

"I'm not in the mood Zuikaku," Kaga said as her twin tailed rival blocked the door of the aircraft carrier dorms.

"And have you figured out just how you are going to get to England," Zuikaku said causing the carrier to freeze. "I didn't think so," Zukaku said handing her a sheet of paper.

"Um, what is this," Kaga asked.

"It's the flight details for a nonstop direct flight to Heathrow international airport, oh and your taxi is waiting at the gate," Zuikaku said moving aside.

"Why," Kaga asked.

"Because I saw the look on your face when the admiral shot you down, and I'm the only one who is allowed to make your life miserable. Oh and you might want to get a move on," Zuikaku added.

"Iku!, Shimakaze!, Who gave Hibki and Pola alcholo! Dam it Kongo! Akigumo drew what!, Musashi and Iowa are going to do what!" various ship girls roared as chaos descended across the base.

"I don't even want to know," Kaga said. "But thank you."

"Don't thank me, I just got you the flight, Ryuujou arranged the rest of it," Zuikaku explained.

"Then I shall thank her when I return," Kaga said finally cracking a smile since hearing about her long lost sister.

 **Section Break**

Pica is a disorder characterized by the eating of non-nutritious substances, which can on occasion include metals depending on the individual. This can be driven by cultural practices, mental issues, and in a few cases a specific lack of a particular nutrient. In the case of Toireasa Potter the doctor told her she mentally retarded and too stupid to know better than to eat metal despite her protests of it looking so good. Sadly, the doctor was never informed about ship girls. Thus Toireasa took to sneaking into the local junk yard at night to sate her monstrous hunger for the shiny goodness.

"So hungry," Tosa moaned as she awoke in the middle of the night. She briefly considered waking Ms. Houshou her newly discovered grandma but she had already done so much for her and Tosa didn't want to be a bother.

"Ooohhhh tasty," Tosa grinned catching the glint of moonlight as it reflected off of a wrecked military vehicle on the corner of the base she was currently staying at. "And it looked wrecked so I don't think anyone will mind if I take a taste.

"Nom, nom, nom, so good," Tosa sighed as she made short work of what used to be the barrel of a Challenger tank.

"I know right," another female voice said.

"What!," Tosa shrieked gaping in shock at tall Japanese girl currently munching on the remains of a Eurofighter wing.

"Um, hi….." the girl said. "Do you want some," the girl asked holding out the wing.

"Sorry you startled me," Tosa said. "So are you a ship girl?"

"Third ship of the Yamato class the support carrier Shinano," Shinano said introducing herself. "Are you a ship girl to," Shinano asked.

"Um I think so, at least that's what grandma told me," Tosa replied.

"I know it's a bit weird coming back as a girl, and I'm still getting used to it, but at least this time I'll get a chance to be useful," Shinano said softly.

"But I was always a girl, a retarded freak, but always a girl," Tosa replied softly.

"You are not a retarded freak, you are ship girl," Shinano said.

"But…." Tosa protested.

"No buts, you are ship girl now and we protect our own," Shinano said. "I might not be much of a carrier yet, but if anyone thinks of picking on you then I'll give them a Shinano attack to the face," Shinano boasted thrusting her fist out.

"Um, what's a ship girl…... people keep telling me I'm a ship girl but I don't know what it is," Tosa said.

"It's…. we're…. um…. well…," Shinano stammered. "Ship girls are the souls of ships reborn in order to defend humanity from the abyssals, and you might be a natural born ship girl."

"Natural born?" Tosa asked.

"Most ship girls were summoned from the afterlife to defend humanity or purposely crossed over to defend humanity," Shinano explained. _Or in some cases to eat Hamburgers… I'll never understand Musashi…_ "The natural born ship girls occur when the soul of the ship is reincarnated in a human… um what is your name," Shinano said.

"Toireasa Potter, but I like to go by Tosa," Tosa said.

"You're Kaga's big sister, the battleship Tosa which would have been stronger than the Nagato class," Shinano gushed.

"I'm a battleship," Tosa asked as they continued their midnight snack.

"Ship girl battleship and the class was supposed to be second to only my big sisters but you were damaged before being completed and were scrapped," Shinano explained.

"I don't like metal cutters and grinders," Tosa shivered, my cousin used to chase me with one.

"And he isn't going to do that ever again," Shinano growled.

"Miss Shinano," Tosa asked.

"Just Shinano," Shinano said patting Tosa on the head.

"Ok, Shinano, you said Ship girls can be reborn, summoned or return on their own, but what about museum ships," Tosa asked.

"I don't know," Shinano replied.

"Oh ok, because there was this really nice lady on HMS Victory, when I went there for a school trip, but nobody else could see her. She even gave me my own private tour, when I got lost," Tosa said.

"Then let's pay her a visit," Shinano said.

"Really," Tosa said.

"Yes," Shinano said patting Tosa's head again.

"Um… Shinano…." Tosa said softly.

"Yes Tosa," Shinano said looking down at the shy black haired girl.

"Could you um teach me how to be a ship girl," Tosa asked poking her index fingers together.

"Sure, I'm not a battleship, but I was converted from one so I can teach you some of the basics, and anything I can't teach you I'm sure my sisters can," Shinano said ruffling her hair again.

"Thank you," Tosa said latching onto the taller girl.

"No problem, now what do you say we finish our snack. You'll need lots of steel to grow up big and strong," Shinano said.

"So it's not weird," Tosa said.

"Nope this is an all you can eat buffet to a ship girl, and just wait till you taste Texas crude, it's so good," Shinano sighed.

 **Section Break**

"She certainly takes after her little sister, or is it that you take after her," Houshou chuckled.

"I never did anything like this," Kaga replied.

"Eat a tank no, but I do remember someone eating some spare airplane parts. I believe they were from a Boeing 787," Houshou chuckled.

"That was Akagi's idea," a red faced Kaga shrieked.

"Don't worry there is nothing wrong with a healthy appetite," Houshou said patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Go away sleeping," Shinano muttered pulling Tosa closer.

"I'll cook breakfast for you later," Tosa muttered softly.

"Girls, I think it's," Kaga began to say.

"But I did all the chores yesterday and paid off my rent to Uncle Vernon so just let me sleep in this once," Tosa said.

"I want an explanation Houshou," Kaga growled steam beginning to emanate from her body.

"We both want an explanation," Houshou replied.

"Mama Houshou," Shinano said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Tosa did the same.

"Ms. Houshou," the pair exclaimed as their boilers came online. "We didn't do it," the pair cried recoiling in shock.

"Oh these old things, don't worry the commander was looking for a way to get rid of them anyway," Warspite said approaching the group.

"Really," Tosa said.

"Yes, and I think we might have a few more for you if you're up to it," Warspite said. "And I think there are a few Harriers lying around the fly boys wouldn't mind disappearing if you know what I mean," Warspite added pointing to a nearby hangar.

"Can we," the pair pleaded.

"I don't see why not," Houshou said as Kaga gave a slight head nod.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the girls gushed before racing off.

"Now then I believe we need to have a talk," Warspite said.

"Yes we do," Kaga replied.

"Be nice Kaga-chan," Houshou said.

"I wish to speak to these relatives, and I will be taking Tosa home with me," Kaga stated.

"Geese Lusty wasn't kidding when she said Kaga needed the seaweed pulled out of her Kingston valve," Ajax said approaching the group.

"Ajax, do I need to speak to Hood again," Warspite groaned.

"No I'm good, and we found the house and….." Ajax said handing over a report.

"Don't worry it's all in the report, bye!" Ajax said as she raced off.

"Oh dear," Houshou said gazing at the report clutched tightly in Warspites hands.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem," Warspite sighed as Kaga took the report.

"I'm going….." Kaga hissed steam beginning to emanate from her body.

"Do nothing," Houshou said.

"Houshou," Kaga growled.

"You will do nothing, or I will take you over my knee again, do I make myself clear JSDF fleet carrier Kaga," Houshou said leveling a steely eyed glare on the taller ship girl.

"Crystal," Kaga gulped.

"Excellent," Houshou said breaking out into a brilliant smile. "Now if you wouldn't mind escorting me Miss Warspite," Houshou added heading towards the main gate.

"Certainly," Warspite said lingering behind for a moment. "Did she… would she…" Warspite whispered.

"Yes, there is a reason why nobody ever goofs around in Houshou's café," a ramrod straight Kaga said softly.

"Scary…" Warspite replied. "I best not keep her waiting," Warspite said racing to catchup.

"Kaga you've got to try this. It's got titanium in it," Shinano exclaimed running over towards the frozen carrier carrying a section of an airplane wing.

"Wha…." Kaga stammered as a large piece of an aircraft was shoved in her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that its really good, like chocolate but better," a blushing Shinano said softly.

"It's ok," Kaga said reaching out to pat the taller carrier's head as a loud girlish shriek ruined the moment.

"Tosa," Shinano yelled spinning towards the hangar as Kaga vanished.

"Help me," Tosa screamed as legions of tiny little people in various uniforms chased after her screaming hey, as she slammed into Kaga.

"Definitely not a carrier," Kaga groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tosa cried out rapidly backing away from the new arrival.

"Do not worry little sister," Kaga said reaching out and gently patting her head.

"Kaga…" Tosa said softly.

"Yes," Kaga replied helping her sister up.

"But I thought grandma said I was the older sister," Tosa said.

"It's complicated," Kaga replied. "Now what seems to be the problem," Kaga asked as Tosa huddled behind her.

"They came out of nowhere and started screaming at me," Tosa muttered huddling behind Kaga.

"Did Houshou tell you about being a natural born ship girl," Kaga asked glaring at the fairies who immediately stopped their rabblerousing.

"Uh hu," Tosa stated. "But I still don't know what it means," Tosa added.

"A natural born ship girl, is a human girl who has awoken the soul of a ship, that was lying dormant in their soul. What this means is that you are a ship given human form. You are still you, you just happen to have some extra abilities now," Kaga explained.

"So I really am a freak," Tosa said softly.

"You are not a freak you are my sister the Battleship Tosa, and anyone who says otherwise…." Kaga said as Shinano cut her off.

"Will get a Shinano attack to the face. Nobody picks on my little buddy," Shinano exclaimed.

"But what about them," Tosa said pointing to the mass of tiny people huddling around them.

"A ship always needs its crew," Kaga said.

"So they are my crew," Tosa said poking her head out around Kaga.

"Yes," Kaga said.

"Geese what the hell were you dipshits thinking scaring her like that," Shinano yelled stopping her foot and creating a small earthquake.

"I believe that is my job, Shinano," Kaga stated leveling a stern look at the excitable carrier.

"Right sorry," Shinano said shrinking behind Tosa.

"Now then, we shall resolve to train your crew," Kaga said as several fairies seemlingly crawled out of her hair standing on her shoulders.

"Hey, yo, Dess, Danke," the fairies cheered together.

"Why can't anything be normal around here," Kaga groaned as she came to a rather startling revelation about Tosa's rather diverse crew.

"Because Musashi said it wouldn't be any fun," Shinano added.

"Um, did I do something wrong," Tosa said.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that well, we've never seen anything like this before," Kaga said.

"I knew it, I am a freak," Tosa said softly before one of her fairies jumped up on Kaga's shoulder.

"Yo, yo, yo," the tiny fairy yelled.

"Um, really," Tosa said.

"Yo," the fairy said.

"Wow, you mean all of you," Tosa gasped as the Fairy jumped over to her shoulder.

"Yo, yo," The fairy said.

"She really did all that," Tosa said tearing up.

"Is everything alright Tosa," Kaga asked.

"Everything is great," Tosa replied.

"Then why are you crying," Shinano asked.

"It was weird, but I got to see my parents for the first time," Tosa said. "It was like I was standing here with you, but also in a room on a ship, with a picture of my parents. They weren't worthless losers like my relatives said. They died protecting me from a magical terrorist, and I think my mother was a ship girl or at least an unawakened one. She wanted to summon a battleship to protect me, but she wasn't strong enough to summon a real one, but the partial spirit of Tosa, and the souls of sailors around the world answered her call instead. I know I'm not really your…"

"It doesn't matter you are my little sister, and no one is going to hurt you again," Kaga said embracing Tosa.

"Really," Tosa said eyes brimming with happiness.

"Yes," Kaga said as Tosa's fairies cheered causing Tosa to turn beat red.

"Tosa, is everything ok, is Kaga making you overheat," Shinano asked.

"No it's my fairies," a blushing Tosa said.

"What did they say," Shinano asked.

"The American marine fairies want to know why you hide such an awesome superstructure…." Tosa said trailing off.

"Listen here you little perves," Shinano growled towering above the tiny fairies. "Do I need to turn you over to Iowa."

"And I will be informing Houshou," Kaga added. "And just how many countries are your fairies from."

"Britian, United States, Japan, Germany, Russia, with a couple of French, and Italians." Tosa replied.

"So cool, you have to let my fairies train with them," Shinano gushed. "I bet your going to get the best of everything, way better than my equipment."

 **Section Break**

Once again Tosa found herself standing in what looked like the captain's board room, her officers sitting at a long table. "So um, can you guys you know…" Tosa said.

"Yes, we can upgrade Shinano with the best of the best once we finish fixing you up," One of her officers said.

"Thank you," Tosa replied.

"No thanks necessary, I owe your grandparents big time, Ms. Potter," another said.

"Yeah and no one picks on my cute little grandniece and gets away with it," another one added.

"You mean," Tosa gasped.

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Michael Evans your great uncle," the officer said.

"But Aunt Petunia never mentioned you," Tosa said.

"Well my side of the family kinda lost touch after I went to the states after the war and married your great aunt," Lieutenant Evans said.

"Oh, ok," Tosa sighed.

"But don't worry you've got some ship girl cousins," several officers said.

"Really," Tosa gushed.

"Yeah, my wife's side of the family had a few people in the navy," Lt. Evans explained.

"Which ships where they on," Tosa gushed.

"Medusa, and William D. Porter," Lt. Evans explained.

"As enlightening as this is we have other matters to discuss," a British officer said.

"Right," Lt. Evans said taking a seat.

"Is something wrong," Tosa asked.

"No, we are just using a loophole to explain a few things, that we would normally not be allowed to do," the man said.

"Ok," Tosa said.

"Do you know what the abyssal are," the commander asked.

"Shinano said they are demons from the abysss bent on destroying humanity," Tosa replied.

"Pretty much, but do you know why they first started to appear," the man said.

"Um, Shinano said that nobody does," Tosa replied.

"Correct, and anyone who did know was unable to tell their ship until now, stupid rules and all that," the man said.

"Why," Tosa asked.

"Because anyone who has returned from the fiddler's green is not allowed to speak about it," the man said.

"Then why can you tell me," Tosa asked.

"Because we have the jackass or at least part of the jackass who started this whole freaking mess in the first place," an American officer growled.

"Ok," Tosa said.

"A wizard named Voldemort," the gruff American began to say.

"Wait magic is real," Tosa gasped.

"Um, yeah, we kinda figured you knew that already," several men said.

"Um why," Tosa asked.

"Because you're a ship girl now," the British commander groaned.

"Anyway, this Voldemort fellow decided that he needed a secret weapon in his bid to take over Britain before then moving onto the world," the American said.

"What did he do," Tosa said repressing a shiver.  
"He was attempting to summon Leviathan," the man said.

"But I thought it was a myth," Tosa said.

"Not exactly," the commander said.

"So the abyssal are Leviathan," Tosa asked.

"No, something far worse," her captain said. "The Leviathan was simply an extremely large magical sea snake, the last of its species, when it died centuries ago. However, given its reputation as a dark beast, Voldemort thought he needed to summon it from…"

"He tried to summon it from hell, but since it was already dead, he got the abyssal instead," Tosa said repressing a shudder.

"No, at least not initially," the captain said. "He weakened the barriers between worlds which allowed the abyssals to emerge."

"So we really are fighting the demons of hell," Tosa said.

"Yes, but Voldemort also weakened the barrier to heaven allowing the ship girls to emerge," the captain added.

"So what do I have to do," Tosa said.

"As long as Voldemort remains on the mortal coil, the abyssal gateways cannot be closed," the captain explained.

"Is he controlling the abyssals," Tosa asked.

"No, but only because he hasn't realized the full scope of what has happened," her captain explained.

"But if he did…." Tosa said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Then the abyssal could be infinitely more dangerous with a centralized command structure," her captain said as an odd knocking sound echoed through the room.

"Time to go, and keep up the good work," Tosa said as she vanished from the room.


	10. Harry Kono Yuki

**Harry Potter Kono Yuki**

"Yeah, Go Asuna, kick its ass," Yuki yelled as group of elite SAO, ALO, and GGO players took down the Incarnation of the Radius, the final boss of Ordinal Scale.

"Well this is unexpected," Akihiko Kayaba said as he watched over the events.

"What do you mean, they are the best players in the world. Of course, they would wreck a mockery of the final boss of SAO," Yuki replied turning to the newcomer.

"Of that I had no doubts, but the bigger question is how, and why you are here my dear," Kayaba said.

"You think I would miss watching my big sister wreck a boss with a skill I created," Yuki shot back as Kirito dealt the final blow to the boss.

"No, but I find it interesting that a girl who died several months ago is now standing before me," Kayaba stated.

"Oh yeah that…" Yuki sighed.

"So, you are merely a fragment of the original brought forth by the memory scanning that was being used to recreate Yuna," Kayaba replied.

"I'm not just a fragment of Yuki I am Yuki," Yuki shot back.

"And you base this reasoning on," Kayaba replied.

"I remember meeting, Sachi, and several others who died during SAO, which I never played," Yuki replied.

"A nice theory, but memory fragments of those who died during SAO could have been recovered during the memory scanning process that was used to try and bring Yuna back," Kayaba replied.

"True, but then I wouldn't have a message from a young red headed girl you used to have a crush on, does the name Lily Potter ring a bell," Yuki said.

"Impossible," Kayaba said reeling back in shock.

"Yeah well apparently Dr. Shigemura's little stunt, combined with Asuna using Mother's Rosario allowed my soul to return, and Lily called in a favor to have me come back and protect her son," Yuki said.

"Impossible," Kayaba gasped.

"Yeah well so is magic, but that is apparently real. Oh and Lily is a little pissed with you over the whole SAO thing, but she does forgive you since all of those obliviates probably fried your squib brain or something," Yuki replied as she faded from view returning to the real world.

 **Section Break**

"Um, ok this is not what I was expecting," Yuki said giving herself a once over as she returned to the world of the living once more.

"So, what were you expecting," a ghostly image of Lily asked.

"Um, that I would be back in my real body and not my ALO avatar," Yuki said.

"Well that is kind of your own fault," Lily replied.

"How is it my fault," Yuki replied.

"You spent so much time full diving ALO that you subconsciously thought of your ALO avatar as your real body," Lily explained.

"That makes no sense, and a surprising amount of at the same time," Yuki replied. "Oh, so does that mean I can do magic now?"

"Yes, you have all of your former skills and abilities, as you might need them to help my son," Lily explained.

"Sweet!" Yuki cheered. "So, um, where does he live and how am I going to deal with the whole coming back to life thing?" Yuki asked.

"As per my instructions Kayaba has made you the adopted little sister of Asuna Yuki, and all of your mithril pieces were converted into silver pieces so you won't have to worry about money."

"Ok, now where can I find your son and my new little brother?" Yuki said.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surey," Lily said.

"Sweet one, patented Mother's Rosario proctology exam coming up," Yuki said before flying off.

 **Section Break**

"Sorry Halloween isn't for another 7 months," Vernon Dursely said slamming the door in Yuki's face.

"Argh, Lily wasn't kidding, he really is a fat bastard of a whale... wait that's being to mean to whales," Yuki groaned staring at the door.

"I thought I told you…." Vernon growled as the knocking began again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Halloween isn't for a few months, but this is my natural color, and I just have better fashion sense than you," Yuki said sticking her foot in the door before it could be slammed in her face again. "Now does Harry Potter live here?"

"And what do you want with him," Vernon asked.

"To take him home of course," Yuki replied.

"But I thought I didn't have any other family," Harry said poking his head out of the closet below the stairs.

"Well technically you didn't, but then you did because some asshole in Japan decided to play god and try and bring his dead daughter back to life. It didn't work, but as a result you got a new big sister, and maybe a mom and dad depending how much Titania wants to troll Asuna," Yuki replied.

"Really," Harry gasped.

"Yup, so what do you say we, hit the road," Yuki said.

"But what if those freaks come back," Vernon said.

"Oh, you mean wizards, don't worry about them since this is all above board," Yuki said handing them copies of the adoption papers both magical and muggle.

"How did you do all this," Petunia gasped.

"You'd be surprised what money, magic, and threatening to stick swords where they don't belong will do," Yuki giggled. "So are you coming Harry."

"Yes," a tearful Harry cried out as he leapt into Yuki's arms.

 **Section Break**

"Um, Miss Kono," Harry asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Yuki," Yuki replied.

"I'm sorry, Miss Yuki," Harry replied.

"Ugh and none of this miss stuff either," Yuki said patting him on the head.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"Geeze Harry when did you turn into a Shinji clone," Yuki sighed.

"Shinji clone," Harry asked.

"Anime from before your time, don't worry about it," Yuki said. "So anyway what is bothering you kiddo," Yuki asked.

"Um, who are you, why did you adopt me, why are you being so nice to me, and where are we going?" Harry asked as they settled in for a long haul flight to Japan.

"I am the amazing Yuki, the ultimate sword of the fairies, and I adopted you because your biological mother asked me to, and we are going to Japan to live with my friends," Yuki said.

"Um, but how could you know my biological mother, when she is dead and you were probably very young while she was alive," Harry asked.

"It's a long story, but it involves magic, technologies, fairies and the kami," Yuki replied.

"Kami?" Harry asked.

"It's what we call the gods in Japan," Yuki explained.

"But I thought there was only one god," Harry said.

"Well it's kinda complicated, but in the Shinto belief system there are many gods, and I can't really explain any more than that, because anyone who has gone to the other side and came back really isn't supposed to talk about it without permission and I don't have permission," Yuki said.

"Oh ok, I don't want you to get in trouble, Yuki, I like you," Harry said.

"I like you to kiddo," Yuki said putting her arm around him. "And it's time that I gave you your first piece of sisterly advice since you are such a cutie and will attract more girls than Kirito."

"I will?" Harry asked.

"Remember to only have one waifu, because more than one waifu will destroy your lifu," Yuki explained wagging a finger in the air.

"Um, Yuki, I'm eight," Harry replied.

"DOH!" Yuki groaned smacking her forhead. "Let's just forget I said that for a couple of years.

 **Section Break**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yuki," Harry asked as they walked up to a rather large house in Setagaya.

"Of course, it is," Yuki replied. "Don't you trust your big sister."

Harry could only roll his eyes and stay wisely silent. He already loved his big sister dearly, but he was also quickly realizing that he might be the more mature of the two depending on the situation.

"So, let's get this show on the road," Yuki said.

 _I still think this is a bad idea._ "Alight," Harry sighed pressing the call button on the front gate. Yuki might be a little crazy, but she was a fun kind of crazy, most of the time and a huge step up from the Dursley's. "Um excuse me, my name is Harry Kono and I'm looking for Asuna Yuki, she is a good friend of my big sister."

"I'm sorry Asuna isn't here right now," a female voice replied.

"Oh…. Ok," Harry replied.

"Can I ask who your big sister is?" the voice asked.

"Yuki Kono," Harry said only for the gate to suddenly open.

"Please come in," the voice said as an older woman came out of the house. "You poor thing," the woman said wrapping Harry in a massive hug as he flinched. "I'm sorry did I hurt you, are you sick," the woman said.

"No, I'm ok," Harry replied still not used to personal contact.

"Are you sure," the woman said fretting over Harry.

"Man, she is nothing like the hard as woman Asuna told me about," Yuki silently mused hidden behind a concealment spell.

"Forgive me for asking Harry, but I thought Yuki was the last of her family," Kyouko asked surprised at his lack of Japanese.

"Um its complicated, but she adopted me," Harry replied.

"Oh, so you met in that ALO game," Kyouko said.

"Um not exactly," Harry said.

"I'm just glad that you are doing better now," Kyouko said putting out a tray of cookies.

"It's much better now that Yuki is looking after me," Harry said as Kyouko frowned.

 **Section Break**

"Kazuto we have a problem," Asuna said looking at her phone as they approached the small cemetery where Yuki was buried.

"What's wrong," Kazuto asked a visibly shaking Asuna.

"There is a boy at my house that is claiming to be Yuki's adopted brother," Asuna hissed.

"But that's impossible," Kazuto said.

"I know, but there is a chance that he is another member of the sleeping knights," Kazuto asked.

"Not possible, I knew all of the members, and it disbanded after Yuki's death," Asuna replied.

"Could this be someone else from the terminal care unit," Kazuto asked.

"No daddy, there was no one by the name of Harry Potter Kono ever at the hospital during the time Yuki stayed there," Yui chimed in from the communication probe on Asuna's shoulder. "There was a Harry Potter Kono that arrived last night on a direct flight from London and he was accompanied by a Yuki Kono," Yui adding sending video surveillance from the airport to their phones.

"Let's go," Asuna growled storming towards Kazuto's motorcycle.

"Yes, dear," Kazuto replied.

 **Section Break**

"I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you're doing, so start talking," Asuna growled storming into the room as Harry sat quietly enjoying some cookies.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my idea, please don't hit me," Harry said hiding in the corner.

"I think you're over doing it Asuna," Kazuto said.

"Shut it," Asunsa said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Asuna, where are your manners," her mother said.

"Well this didn't turnout quit the way I planned it," Yuki said dropping her invisibility spell as she scooped Harry into her arms. "High Asuna it's been a while."

"Don't high Asuna me, I held Yuki in my arms as she died, I was at her funeral, so who in the hell are you and what are you doing here," Asuna hissed.

"Um I am Yuki, and it's a long story. Oh, it was totally awesome how you roasted that ordinal scale boss with my original sword skill," Yuki said.

"Mommy her body size and proportions are a perfect match for Yuki's ALO avatar, also her iris scan is a match for Yuki's," Yui chimed in.

"See I told you I was Yuki," Yuki replied.

"If you really are Yuki, then tell us something only Yuki could possibly know," Kazuto asked.

"Oh, that's easy, you two slept together in SAO and Asuna says you're an excellent kisser and loves that thing you do with…." Yuki said before Asuna slammed her hands over Yuki's mouth.

"She's Yuki," Asuna said. "And I thought I told you never to tell anyone that."

"Sorry," Yuki shrugged.

"Mommy," Yui asked.

"Yes," Asuna said.

"I have a question," Yui said.

"What is it," Asuna asked.

"I'm confused," Yui said.

"About what," Kazuto asked.

"I know that you and daddy are married in all the VR games that you play, but now there are records that you are married in the real world, and that I'm listed as the big sister with Yuki as the little sister, and Harry is Yuki's son your grandson. Does that make me an aunt," Yui asked?

"I'm a mother, grandmother, great grandmother," the women of the room said softly before passing out.

"Something tells me I am going to get blamed for this," Kazuto muttered.

"Is it always this crazy around here," Harry asked tugging on Kazuto's arm.

"If it wasn't it wouldn't be any fun," a new voice chuckled as an older carbon copy of Asuna entered the room.

"Let me guess, fairies are real, and you are Queen Titania and the one responsible for all of this," Kazuto said.

"More or less," Titania said as she cast a spell to awaken the girls.

"I just had the strangest dream," Asuna said.

"We're married, with an alive and kicking Yuki as our daughter, who has a son Harry," Kazuto said.

"How did you know," Asuna gasped.

"Because it's real," Kazuto said pointing to Yuki and Harry. "And apparently, it's all her fault," Kazuto added pointing to Titania.

"And you are," Asuna said.

"Titania queen of the fairies," Titania explained. "And we're missing one more person."

"But I got everyone here like you asked," Yuki said.

"True, but she is still missing," Titania said looking around the room before focusing on Asuna's shoulder. "Oh, there she is," Titania said pulling the communication probe off Asuna's shoulder. "It's an excellent piece of work, but I think it's better this way," Titania said poking a finger at the device as a fully formed Yui landed on the floor.

"Yui," Kazuto and Asuna gasped.

"Mommy, Daddy," Yui cried glomping her parents.

"Thank you," the pair said.

"Consider it a gift after everything that rat bastard Oberon put you through," Titania said.

"Obern, but that was just Sughou's online avatar," Kazuto said.

"Not exactly, see that bastard didn't like it when I kicked him out of Avalon, for being a royal jackass, and well he wanted to make a replacement Titania since he couldn't have the original," Titania said.

"You that surprisingly explains a lot," Kazuto said.

"Ok, but then why bring Yuki back, and who is he," Asuna asked.

"He is an innocent child wrapped up in the machinations of madmen who will bring the world to the brink of a magical war that could destroy the world," Titania explained.

"So, point me at the bad guys and I'll take care of it," Yuki said.

"As much as I would like for them to get a Mother's Rosario Enema, that's not exactly possible right now," Titania said.

"Um according to the legends you sealed the fairy realm separating yourself from the mortal world, so why are you returning now," Yui asked.

"Oberon broke the rules and is helping a madman known as Voldemort, who seeks to return magic to prominence and destroy all of those who cannot use magic. His plans were temporarily stalled due to Harry's biological mother using Fairy Magic to destroy Voldemorts physical body, while Kazuto severely damaged Oberon." Titania explained.

"So how do we stop them," Asuna asked.

"That's a work in progress," Titania said. "But I don't expect either of them to do much of anything for at a couple of years. It will take that long for them to regain their physical bodies.

"Auntie," Yui said looking up at Titania.

"Yes, Yui," Titania replied.

"Can you make Pina real, like me. She really cares about Silica, and it would make her happy since her cat Pina died while she was in SAO," Yui said.

"Certainly," Titania said sending a small blue orb of magic floating into the sky.

"Well Ta ta for now," Titania with a wave before vanishing.

"Ok, this is officially the strangest thing I've ever seen," Kazuto said.


End file.
